Public Obsession
by Bluesparkz
Summary: After Aoi Zaizen and Yusaku Fujiki lose themselves to their temptations and act on their lust they are thrown into a world full of overwhelming emotions for each other that are made even more complicated when the public catches wind of their new found relationship and with some other girls who have their eyes set on Yusaku.
1. How it Begun

**Public Obsession**

* * *

It all happened so fast. Blue Angel and Ghost Girl were searching through the network, using their D-Boards to scout the area. Ghost Girl looks down to her duel disk; examining some data "We're almost there. Not too much farther ahead" the older woman tells the duel idol.

"Couldn't you have handled this on your own? I have school in a few hours" Blue Angel looks to Ghost Girl.

"Relax. I just thought it would be fun for us to hang out" Emma smiles as she and the blue-haired duellist were ridding beside each other. The older woman then looks behind them, sighing as she rolls her eyes "Look who it is..."

"Playmaker?" Blue Angel spots the man as she looks over her shoulder.

"He must have detected the data, listen. Aoi we can't have him getting the data. Can you distract him?" Ghost Girl asks.

"He won't listen to me..."

"Then find a way to get his attention...I don't care how" Ghost Girl adds.

"I'll see what I can do. You got a few minute max" Blue Angel turns on her D-Board heading towards Playmaker.

"Hey, Playmaker? Is this where Kusanagi said the data would be?" a computerized voice asks. Playmaker looks down to his duel disk. Seeing a yellow eye look back at him. He looks around the area, slowing down on his D-Board.

"He said we would be close. Keep your eyes pealed. We are too far out to make contact with him at this point" the Cyberse duellist looks around. Only to see a familiar-looking face heading his way "Great..." Playmaker sighs. The ignis peeks out of the duel disk and true enough. Blue Angel was heading their way.

"Playmaker! Let me guess why you are here..." the duel idol smiles.

"Same as you" Playmaker coldly replies.

"Thought so..." Blue Angel rolls her eyes before finding her sight set on the boy's duel disk "Hey. How is it going? Playmaker treating you nicely?"

Ignis pops out of the duel disk, rubbing his head "Most certainly not! He never let's me get any alone time! He's always there watching over my every movement! I can't even go to the restroom with him coming to make sure I don't do anything bad!" the dark ignis crosses his arms.

"You are an A.I. You don't use the restroom" Playmaker shoots back.

"Also there is the fact that he has the worse sense of humour that I ever seen in a human! It was a joke!" A.I throws his arms up in the air "I can't even joke around him without him getting all serious!" the ignis sighs lowering his head.

"Ah...that's horrible..." Blue Angel jokes.

"Don't encourage him...he's already annoying to deal with as it is. I don't need to you making him talk any more than he already does. I rather spare myself from the headache, thank you" Playmaker tells Blue Angel in an annoyed tone.

"Fine. But I can't let you get the data..." Blue Angel quickly tells the boy.

"Yes you can and you will" Playmaker shoots back.

"You want a bet?" she grins.

It started off innocently enough. Just basic banter between two duellists, but soon they found themselves stood on the ground below. They usually share some eye contact between each other, but nothing as usually different as they were doing. That's when it happened. Blue Angel formed a plan to distract the usual stoic duellist. Not with cards but with something that he couldn't refuse. Soon she and Playmaker found themselves connecting with their lips.

It happened fast, but not by accident. They were still both teenagers and with that came certain surges of emotions and feelings. Some of which they were too embarrassed to bring up with the people close to them Uh...Playmaker! Don't make out with her!" You have..." the ignis' voice was silenced as Playmaker mutes him, which helped to improve the mood to unbelievable results. It was if they were the only two there even if the Ignis was still there.

Their tongues battled with each other as they rolled around their mouths; touching each other. The Duel Idol slowly moved her hand down to Playmaker's pelvis as she rubbed her fair-skin hand against his erection. She continues to rub her hand down Playmaker until she reached his pants. She continued running her tongue along his mouth as she used her hand and moved it into his pants and gives a smile "I'm flattered that you think of me so fondly" she teases

"Stop that..." Playmaker trips over his words as he feels Blue Angel begins her assault. Her teeth found a hold on the skin of the boy's neck. A quick addition of suction later the boy. was moaning heavily to her...no for her.

She could never think of doing such things as weak and frail Aoi Zaizen, but her now. The person that she undertook in the network. Well she could do this all day.

A mix of pride and excitement fills her expression as she keeps up the pressure on the usually hard to reach boy as she teardowned the boy's stoic walls one jolt of pleasure at a time.

In the prosses of her attack she brought her left hand to the back of her hair and ripped out her hairclips; allowing for her hair to fall down to the back of her lower thighs. A lecherous smile creeps into her face as she leans next to his ear "You want more? Why don't you show a little appreciation..." she whispers.

Playmaker felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the heat from her breath. It was impossible not to want her. Not after what just happened between them.

"Well?" she chuckles as she nuzzles his shoulder.

Playmaker raised his hands and brought them to the top of the duel idol's shirt "Can...I...?" he stammers.

"What a dumb question..." she laughs.

Playmaker nods as he unbuttons her shirt; revealing a bare front chest in all its beauty. Playmaker now taken over by raw instinct switched their positions. Turning around and pushing Blue Angel against the wall. A amused sound escaped Blue Angel's lips "Hmmm" she cooed.

Playmaker slightly keels, leveling himself with the girl's chest. Finally unable to hold back he finally pushed forward and wrapped his lips around Blue Angel's right nipple. Sucking on it.

"Oh...god...wow!" Blue Angel gasps as she wraps her arms around the head of her lover; bringing him into a lust fuelled embrace. Playmaker ran his tongue all over the duel idol's erect nipple.

Though they were in the network. He still found himself tasting her flesh as if they were in the real world. It was uncanny on how hard it was for him to tell the difference between the taste here and in the real world. From what he could tell there was no distinction, or the difference was so small that he couldn't tell anyway.

"You know I have two of those, right?" she hints with half-opened eyes. She need say no more as she found that he had switched his target and begun sucking her left nipple. The transition was so quick that she hardly had time to adjust. She gives a soft moan throwing her head back and leaning against the wall.

The attention the boy was giving her was driving her crazy. The feeling of the quick yet lasting waves of pleasure running through her body was all she needed to stop worrying about everything else.

This was her moment. And she would be damned if she didn't enjoy it. Finally she gathered enough courage to move to the next step. One that she wanted him to take with her. She bites her lip as she sees Playmaker still worshiping her chest. With one more gasp she finally speaks "Lower" she trembles.

"You mean...?" the look he gave her was more than enough for her to grin.

"You're damn right" she takes another nip at his ear "And if you're good. I'll give you a little something special" she licks his ear, followed by gentle yet rough chomp. Yusaku lowered himself to his knees sitting in front of the girl's pelvis.

Blue Angel took in a deep breath as she lifts up one of her legs and hangs it over his shoulder. Playmaker looks up to a pair of blue panties meeting his gaze as he slowly reaches up and wraps his fingers around the edge of the duel Idol's concealment.

Blue Angel's cheeks burn bright red as she sees him pull down her underwhere; leaving her bare. The Cyberse duellist brought his tongue right next to the girl's groin and attacked her womanhood with a quick, but powerful strike of his tongue.

Blue Angel tilts her head, moaning at his action. But that was only the start of something much more special. Playmaker found his lips wrapped around her clit; clamping down and sucking like his life depended on it.

"Fuck!" Blue Angel screams only to see that Playmaker had ceased his action and was looking up at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Keep going!" she barks at him. He follows her orders and returned to between her legs. Blue Angel raised her other leg and brought it around her lover's other shoulder; forcing her full weight on him. Closing her legs around his head she found herself panting heavily.

She found herself playing with the boy's hair. Running her hands through. The idol unknowingly started to move her hips in movement with the boy's tongue; matching it beat for beat. She smiles as she feels the boy's lips return around her clit as he once again sucks strongly against her core.

"That's it!"" Blue Angel screams as she throws her head back as she feels Playmaker finally hits her g-spot. A couple more strikes it all that it took as her body was pushed to the edge and one final groan later and Playmaker found himself swallowing down what he could only guess was the girl's juices.

Blue Angel gave a tired smile as she leans her head back taking multiple deep breaths "No wonder they call you playmaker. You really live up to the name..." she chuckles.

Playmaker stands up, holding the girl against the wall as her legs move against the boy's hips "May I?" he asks nervously.

Blue Angel gives a quick peck to the boy's lips "Oh don't worry. You've earned it..." she winks.

He placed his member against her entrance. He then slowly begun to slide it into her womanhood. Blue Angel's eyes widen as she grins as he pushes fully inside of her. He pulls and then pushes back into her. Each time they share a kiss to celebrate the connection.

They soon fall into a game of rhythm and wits. Predicting the other's next move and to match it with their own. It was a rough dance at first with both Blue Angel and Playmaker finding difficulty in predicating the other.

It took a few minutes to fully sync their bodies to the point of them keeping the rhythm without even having to think, their bodies took over and their urges cover the rest. They both indulged in heated kisses, their tongues battling for supremacy. Neither one wanting to lose the battle.

"Just as I thought. Just pleasure" Blue Angel thought to herself as she then feels the boy increase the force of his thrusts. Playmaker kept the tide in his favour. Not wanting to lose his lead against the beauty that he was entering.

The duel idol took notice and licked her lips as she begins to softly chew around the boy's ear while she crosses her legs around his waist. That was when it happened. When their once passionate display of affection became what they were best at.

A duel.

Not one of cards, but a duel all the same. Where there could only be one winner. The heat of their intimate areas colliding sent both of them to a world where it was just them and only them. No worries, no nightmares, no one to stop this one perfect moment between them.

True there was no love involved in their heated session, but something what they both needed even more. An excuse to let go and enjoy themselves. They didn't need to think about their lives, just what they are doing to increase each other's pleasure.

Playmaker leans back into the girl's chest and takes her right nipple in his mouth. As he pushes back in side of her. Blue Angel holds back screams of pleasure the best that she can, although she was less successful in her actions then she would have liked. Though she did not find it to be too much of a problem since it was just them.

Though now that she had lost her only edge. She was short on ways to catch up to him. She leans down and captures the skin of his neck with her teeth; applying soft suction to the boy's flesh; causing him to moan and to accidently bite down on the girl's nipple.

A sharp hiss escapes the girl. Not one of pain, but not of pleasure. The two feelings found a meeting point in the middle. In response she too bites down harder on his neck "Payback" she whispers. A voice full of cunning and lust; seeing that her last assault had left a mark.

Playmaker couldn't take it anymore. The way she spoke, the way her body matched his and the way she was just as rough as him. It all added up to his body being unable to take anymore as he releases the pressure that was bulling up the entire time.

Blue Angel was too pushed over the edge. As she found herself leaving her scent on the boy's manhood. They both had let loose their worries and concerns. Of course this was equally good as it was bad. Their session was over.

"Playmaker..." the idol heaves resting her head over the boy's shoulder, holding on to him for dear life. Even though the boy held her tight. It wasn't out of love but merely to feel her body heat for as long as possible.

"This stays between us. I can't imagine that you want the public to know about this..." Playmaker tells her.

A quick nod later and the duel idol smiles "You got a point, although we could always meet up again..." she nudges her nose against his shoulder.

"Maybe..." he replies.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Logging out. Aoi found herself looking at Emma who was sitting with her legs crossed. Giving a smirk in her direction "Aoi, don't you think you went a little far with the whole having sex with him thing?" she raised an eyebrow.

The brunette shrugs as she sits down into a chair next to Emma "What? You said to distract him"

"By a duel! I meant a duel..." Emma sighs, face-palming.

"I know...Something just came over me. Please don't tell my brother; he'll kill me if he found out" Aoi yawns, resting her head in her palm.

"I'm not telling him! He would kill me just as equally as you if he found out I let you do that..." Emma quickly shoots back as she leans back in her chair resting her head over her arms. She takes in the expression of the brunette; seeing a smile on her face "Are you smiling?" she teases.

"I am?" Aoi quickly jolts back to a bland expression.

"Okay, that's enough hormonal display for a day, just promise me one thing next time we go scouting together" Emma leans over, pointing to Aoi.

"Sure. What is it?" Aoi asks,

"Next time. I get to be the distraction..." Emma chuckles; causing Aoi to blush heavily. The brunette loosens her tie.

 **Meanwhile**

"Yusaku! Did you manage to secure the data? I got worried when you got cut off" Kusanagi turns his head to see Yusaku enter the truck. Kusanagi typed away on the keyboard as he scans through the files displayed over the monitors.

Data? Oh yeah...it was a false alarm..." Yusaku gulps as he sits next to the other man.

"Really? My equipment is usually accurate?" Kusanagi turns to Yusaku.

"Hey...technology doesn't work right all the time. It could have been a simple glitch" the schoolboy pulled at his collar.

"Really? It seemed like something was really happening there like you and -" A.I tried to speak before Yusaku muted him before he could finish. A sigh of relief escapes the boy's lips as he leans back in his chair, unbuttoning his collar.

"Uh...Yusaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a love bite?" Kusanagi looks at the boy's neck.

The schoolboy quickly covers his neck and shrugs "Oh this thing? I had this bruise for ages. I got it when I- Uh...from my duel with Revolver. I was hit by some of the debris...it's no big deal..." Yusaku tried to hide himself blushing.

"...Right..." the older man sounded unconvinced.


	2. Going Public

**Public Obsession**

* * *

"You want a ride? And I mean by motorcycle this time..." Emma teases as she grabs her keys.

Aoi's cheeks fluster bright pink "Uh-sure. That would be much apricated, Emma-sama" the brunette rubs her shoulders sheepishly as she finishes getting through her routine for something that she could not put off any longer. The tiresome Journey to school. Aoi throws on her backpack, dusting her uniform off. She follows Emma from out of the apartment and find themselves out in the streets. The now orange sky brightens the city in a warm glow of comfort.

"Uh...Emma?" Aoi asks.

Turning her head. Emma finds herself looking at the schoolgirl "What is it? I'm sorry but you don't have time to go back for round two with Playmaker..." she gives a light chuckle as she sits over her motorcycle while throwing a spare helmet Aoi's way.

Aoi catches the helmet "Since me and Playmaker uh...you know? Is there any chance of me getting..."

"Nope. Don't worry...it was all fun and no fuss. You don't have to worry about having little playmaker-juniors" Emma reassures.

"That's a relief. But I also have another concern. Well in our interaction he was a little rough on my chest and when I logged out...well I got a bruise there..." Aoi shyly speaks.

"Ah...I figured as much. You know when you take too much damage in Link Vrains it can impact you in the real world. Since your mind thought that bruise was real; it must have tricked your body and made that mark. There are a tone of real world cases of that sort of thing, it's actually really fascinating"

"Would that go for him as well...? I might have gone a little rough too; I think I left a mark on his neck" the schoolgirl adds.

"Oh...my, Aoi. Marking your territory are we? I will remember to stay far away..." Emma gives a sweet smile "Though I knew Link Vrains could be used for a lot more then duelling, virtual sex wasn't exactly what I would say was what came first to mind. I'll need to keep that in mind next time when I'm feeling a little frisky..." she gives a chuckle while she puts her helmet on "Maybe Playmaker may also like my company..." she laughs. Aoi rolls her eyes.

"Please stop talking about that. You are like ten years older the him...It's really strange" the brunette now wearing her helmet takes a seat behind Emma who shrugs "The next time you call me "Old". You will be walking your way to school..." she jokes.

"Am I sensing a hint of jealously in your voice, Aoi-chan? Well I'm going to tell you this and only once so listen closely. What happened between you and Playmaker wasn't love. It was nothing of the sort. You and him were simply just using each other for your own personal pleasure. You think you let him fuck you because you loved him? Sorry to break it to you, but you just wanted to release all the pressure that was building up in your body. Both physically and mentally..." Emma raises her eyebrows.

"And him too. He didn't follow your requests out of admiration for you, simply you were a cute girl who was going to help him get rid of all the tension plaguing his mind..." the older woman adds.

"Trust me. I know...it just felt nice to...well let loose? That moment with him was the best I have had in recent years. There was no one to look down on me...I didn't have to worry about my brother disapproving of me...I didn't even have hide myself from Playmaker. It may sound selfish, but if that is what it feels like to use people...then I am more then happy to do it again..." the brunette sighs.

"Aww...they grow up so fast..." Emma leans forward; driving off with Aoi sat behind her. Arms wrapped around her waist.

 **.**

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **.**

"Hey, Yusaku! Who's the unlucky girl to be dating you?" a irritating voice digs. The owner of the voice being none other then Shima Naoki.

"What are you talking about?" an annoyed sigh escapes the lips of the stoic schoolboy. Yusaku Fujiki sits by his desk. Shima showcases a grin followed sharply by a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking about that little...affectionate mark on your neck...though from the looks of it. Who ever did that to you was more violent then loving..." the hyper-boy laughs as he sits on the other boy's desk. Making his prescience unable to be ignored.

"It's not a love bite if that is what you are thinking..." Yusaku groans. Looking at Shima with a cold glare.

"C'mon, Yusaku. You can't fool me!"

Yusaku sternly folds his arms "Your claims are false and I have three reasons to prove it. One: I have far too much work to focus on to have any spare for a relationship. Two: I have no personal interest in pursuing a stable relationship at this time as I am not in the right state of mind to fully commit myself. Three: I have terrible luck with women..." the schoolboy tightens the top of his shirt's collar. Naoki was left in amazement and speechless.

"D-Did you just make a j-joke? Holly shit you really did get laid didn't you?! Wow I can't wait until Aoi hears about this!" Naoki jokes as he holds his sides.

Then it dawned on him "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Yusaku screams internally ""Uh...Naoki. Just leave it between us...like...fr...frien.." he trips over his words.

"Are you trying to say friends?" the other boy scratches the back of his head,

"Yes! That. Thank you " Yusaku looks to Naoki.

"Oh...Ah a sign of trust! I swear to you I shall never reveal the your secret! It shall be the start of our undying friendship that will transcend all of time!" Naoki smirks holding his hand over his chest as he bows.

 **.**

 **10 Minutes Later**

"AOI! AOI! AOI! AOI! AOI!" Naoki calls out from across the hallway as he runs towards the brunette schoolgirl.

"It's that time of day again...isn't it?" she sighs under her breath "Morning, Naoki. What's up with all the yelling?" she asks uninterested. Naoki jumps in front of her, holding his arms out to block her path and halts her movement all together.

"You aren't going believe this!" he waves his arm frantically.

"Alright...you got my attention. I'll bite" Aoi folds her arms.

"Yusaku got himself a girlfriend!" the schoolboy squeals.

Aoi Zaizen had to stop herself from letting out a laugh. She was clearly taken back by the information "Yusaku Fujiki? Somehow I doubt that you are telling the truth..." she dismisses "Plus what girl will be dumb enough to-" she was cut off as the schoolboy interrupts.

"It's true! He even has a love bite on the left side of his neck!"

Aoi almost fainted on the spot, but luckily she managed to lean herself against the wall beside her "A love bite on his left side?" she was clearly shook by the information.

"Yeah! He must have got it today because he didn't have it yesterday. It's hard to believe that any girl would be dumb enough to actually date a kill joy such as Yusaku and judging from how he was acting. He definitely did more than go out with her. He most certainly got himself laid..." he laughs.

"Please stop talking..." Aoi breaths in.

"Yusaku is...Playmaker...? Which means Yusaku and I had...had...oh god. I had sex with a classmate...oh this is awkward on so many levels..." Aoi's eyes widen "Wait a sec! How the fuck did I not notice that Yusaku and Playmaker are the same person? They looking the fucking same! Now that I know; it so obvious. He doesn't even change his voice!" Aoi mentally slaps herself "Wait, but he showed me his deck and it wasn't Playmaker's...oh clever; it was a dummy deck!" she closed her eyes, tightly shitting them.

"Uhhh, Aoi. Are you alright? I know the news was shocking but damn. You kinda look jealous" Naoki comments.

"Jealous? I'm the one who left that mark!" she screams internally while keeping her exterior calm "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" she sheepishly questions the boy's words.

"Hey, it's okay to be honest. So you may not be that popular with boys. You aren't exactly on the level of a beautiful girl such as Blue Angel, but that doesn't mean you are totally at a loss when it comes to getting a boyfriend, though I doubt Yusaku's girlfriend will be to amused when she finds out about you. Anyway I'm heading to the duel club. You coming?" the schoolboy walks off; leaving the brunette to herself. Her cheeks burn red.

"I'll be there in a minute..." Aoi replied doing her best to hold back the venom in her face until Naoki was out of sight. It was at that moment she finally over-flowed on her frustration "Mother fu-" she bites her lip to hold back obscenity that was yet to come. Aoi rubs her eyes; slowly dragging her hands down her face "Please be dreaming! This is a nightmare" she groans. She follows the path that the schoolboy took while dragging her feet "This can't get any worse..."

 **.**

 **Meanwhile**

 _"So...do you want to talk about it?"_

"Talk about what?" Yusaku coldly replies as he walks through the hallways while whispering not to draw any attention to him.

 _"You know what. That little thing that happened between you and Blue Angel. The whole part where you and her well joined-together..."_ A.I jokes.

"I rather not" the schoolboy quickly retorts.

" _Well regardless I have been going through tones of dating advice around the web. I have been cross matching your little situation of tones of others in hopes to find an optimal solution. You would be surprised how many people have hardships when trying to express their emotions..."_

 _"What are you getting at?"_

 _"Well I was under the assumption that humans only made love when well they wanted to express their love for one another, but when I looked through your data. I did not find anything that would indicate your feelings for Aoi Zaizen. Am I correct to say that no love was involved in that exchange between you two?" A.I asks curiously._

"That wasn't Aoi. It was her true self. It was just Blue Angel. Mostly sex can be used to express love, but it can just be sex. Just a way to let lose and to feel good. Blue Angel is Aoi without her worry or fears. She is who Aoi truly is. It was because of this that she engaged the interaction. As Blue Angel she doesn't have to concern herself about what Aoi Zaizen should do, but only with what she wants. In other words. She needed for it to happen to know that she didn't have to be tied down by the worry of her real life" Yusaku explains while keeping his voice low enough so only the ignis could hear him.

 _"Hmm interesting. From what I am understanding. She was just using you for her benefit? Are you alright with that, Yusaku? Usually humans find it to be painful when they are just being used for someone else's goal. But from what I can make out, you seem to be acting as your regular self. Do you mind explaining why that is?"_ the dark ignis follows up.

"I have bigger things to worry about, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about the situation. Using people just so you can accomplish your goals is wrong. No matter in what way they are used. I would never use a person like that, not at their expense, but that's the path that I choose to walk. Aoi is more than able to walk her own and will deal with her own consequences respectfully..." the schoolboy down to his duel disk.

 _"Humans are so remarkable, though I am not entirely sure if that is a good aspect or just a devil in disguise waiting to reveal itself..."_ A.I closes his eyes _"Though I will say. Yusaku, you really do keep getting yourself in the toughest situations. Now I fear that you face your toughest challenge - the feelings of a teenage girl..." A.I chuckles._

"I wouldn't worry about it. Nothing like that is ever going to happen like that ever again. My work is too important to focus on anything else. I made that clear to her" the teen makes himself clear.

" _I think not. She told you that you two could meet up again and you replied by saying Maybe. That's not exactly what I would say making it clear means. In fact you just did the complete opposite and made the situation even more complex"_ The ignis shoots back.

"That what we humans call a harmless lie. Though I said there was a chance that we could meet up again. I had no intention of going through with my word. I'm sure she will figure that out sooner or later" the schoolboy scratches the back of his neck "I still don't know how the hell she left that mark on me, but it's has more than caused a problem with Naoki. If he tells Aoi about it; she will more than likely figure out my true identity..."

 _"The mark must has been left by your mind being convinced that she actually left a mark on your neck. Though you were in the network it still simulated the sensation, pleasure and even the pain of your sexual actions between you two. So even though when you tasted her. It may appeared that it was no more then her avatar. You were tricked into thinking that there was a taste to it. In other words. It simulated what her lower area would taste like, as well for her chest and your neck. There is as well the fact that it gave you the appropriated pleasure when you had intercourse with her. It used your own bodies as the source for the feelings. So even though you had sex with her avatar. You were basically just having sex with a clone of Aoi Zaizen and vice versa for you..."_

"Is that even possible?" Yusaku questions.

 _"Though humans and technology are both evolving beside each other. Make no mistake, Technology is evolving far faster then humans can keep up with it. That's why I am here and it's also why the mark happened. The line between reality and fiction is becoming more of a blur by each day"_ The ignis answers before he widens her eyes " _Look out, 12 o'clock"_ he warns his partner.

Yusaku looks up, but is knocked to the ground while a brunette was met by the same fast. The sudden fall was caused by both their bodies bumping into each other "Ow..." Aoi wined as she massages her shoulder "What was-" she comments before she sees the person that she walked into "Oh...crap..." she thought to herself as she saw Yusaku on the floor in front of her. She took a moment before she pulled herself to her feet while the schoolboy did the same as her.

They look at each in silence until Yusaku spoke up "Sorry about that. I should have looked where I was going" he apologizes while he dusts himself off. Aoi should have said something. Maybe her own apology, but she couldn't. Not when she saw it. The mark on the boy's neck. The exact shape left on Playmaker "That confirms it..." she takes note as she saw him pull up his collar to hide the mark almost as if he knew that she would be looking for it. Good for her that he looked like he hasn't noticed that she has already seen it.

"It's my fault too. I was daydreaming again" Aoi excuses herself.

"No harm done. Just be careful" he advises her as he walks off.

"Uh...Fujiki Yusaku..." Aoi shyly addresses.

"Zaizen?" he takes note of her. Though his voice treated her like a stranger do him, and the fact that he used her surname made her feel even more foreign to him. Yusaku turns to the brunette with his usual stoic expression that she has grown accustomed to by both him and Playmaker.

"...Nothing..." she walks off; leaving their conversation finished before it had the chance to prosper into something that they could both share.

 _"Smooth one_ "

Aoi's eyes widen "That's the ignis' voice" it took everything thing that she had not to turn around. She couldn't risk such an action without having to reveal that she had in fact heard the voice of the dark ignis. She does her best to walk casually away and act like she did not hear anything.

"Idiot! She could have heard you..." Yusaku narrows his eyes.

" _Sorry! It just came out!"_ A.I apologises.

 **Later**

Although this day was just as equally as long as any other. All that had happened made it feel like an eternity and thus. Aoi was more then relieved to find herself entering both her and her brother's penthouse. She was more then ready to call it quits for today and to allow herself to fall into a slumber to the next day. She throws her keys over to the counter next to her. She drops down omto the couch, leaning her head back and grabbing a cushion. She holds it over her face and lets out the biggest scream that she could.

"Stupid hormones! This day could not get any worse!" she face-palms "It should be an hour or two before my brother gets home...thank goodness. I will need some time to get my head together..." she kicks her shoes off and grabs the television remote and presses it "There has to be something good on..." she cycles through the various channels.

" _Welcome home, Aoi. Do you want me to make you anything to eat_?" a pink robot with green eyes asks while rolls over to her.

"Not at the moment. I am way too worked up to eat..." she continues her channel surfing "Today has been one big event after another. Not only did I have sex with Playmaker. I honestly enjoyed it and loved every moment. I would give anything to feel that comfort again, but now that I know he's Yusaku...that complicates everything. I can't even bring it up to him without him figuring out that I'm Blue Angel. Plus there is the fact we both didn't even do it out of love but for something much more selfish..." Aoi closes her eyes.

"I did it just to make myself feel good and he was happy to go along with it. He got just as much out of it as I did...so there shouldn't be problem, right? It should be a one and done deal, but there's something about him that is...enticing me. I now know that he is a lost incident victim...which means maybe he can understand my feelings. But I should feel guilty for using him like that, shouldn't I? I don't regret my actions...in fact I am more than happy to use him again and again...if it is the only way to take my mind of my pain..." she lies herself down on the couch, resting her against two overlapped cushions.

Aoi yawns as she closes her eyes "Wake me up when my brother is home, Roboppi..." she nuzzles her head against the cushion as she drifts off to sleep.

It could have been no more than thirty minutes before Aoi was abruptly woken from her sleep by the loud buzzing from her phone. Half-awake the girl grabs her phone and answers "Hello?" she yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"Aoi, it's Emma. Don't freak out but we have a serious problem on our hands..." a distress voice tells her.

"Has another piece of data appeared in Link Vrains?" she asks as she sits up.

"No. Aoi listen. Look at the news" Emma tells her.

"Fine" she groans as she reaches for the remote and turns up the volume. Her eyes focus on the flat screen in front of her "WHAT?" she screams in disbelief. Her eyes watches restlessly at the screen as it showed both her as Blue Angel and Playmaker kissing "How the hell did they get that!?" Aoi jumps from her seat. Her eyes narrow as she see both the frog and the pigeon that usually follow her around in VRAINS both sitting at a rounded table in front of the video that was playing.

"It looks like that they were following either you or Playmaker and they caught it all on film...and I mean all of it..." Emma said from the other side of the line.

"No...no...no..." Aoi looks and sure enough it showed Blue Angel resting her legs around the shoulders of Playmaker while his head was placed between her legs as Blue Angel used her hands to play with his hair. Most of it was blurred but she could easily make it out with her keen-eyesight.

"Oh...no..." Aoi whispered sounding defeated as the phone drops out of her hand.

* * *

 **Chapter End**


	3. What Once Was

**Public Obsession**

 **Ch.3: What Once Was**

 **Three Days Later**

"Aoi? Listen, I'm not mad. I promise that I won't yell at you. Just come out of your room, please? You've been in there for days now" Akira breaths tiredly as he knocks on the door in front of him. His knuckles were reddened by the number of times he brushed his fist against the door in hope of getting his younger sister to listen. The business man pulls at his collar to loosen his shirt "C'mon, Aoi. You haven't eaten for days. Please just know. I'm not mad at you. I just want to you to come out. We can talk about it when ever you want. Please, just come out. I won't force you go to school. Just please...talk to me, okay?" Akira sighs knowing that he would not be receiving a response.

"Oh...Aoi..." the older brother threw his tie to the ground along with his blazer. He walks over to the table around the main room and brings up his phone as he holds it to his ear "Emma? I don't know why you aren't answering my calls, but I can take a guess. I trust you to watch over my sister and you let this happen? You better help Aoi to get out of her rut or I'll be letting SOL Technologies know about all you illegal dealings? Hear me? For your sake. I hope you are listening to this and know that I'm not bluffing. I like to be a fair man, but when my only family is in trouble. All bets are off. Good day!" he ends the call and growls.

"Emma is smart. If there is one thing that she is about it is self preservation. She'll have to show up sooner or later to save herself" he runs his hands throughs his hair "I know she is getting to the age where she would be wanting partake in certain particular activities, but I never thought Aoi would be so foolish to do in front of the whole entire world. Whose knows what that sort of publicity can do to a teenage girl. I hope that she at least feeling a little better..." he drops onto the couch.

 **.**

The brunette was cloaked by her bedsheets as the soft glow of light escapes past the fabric. The source was none other than her phone. She found herself scrolling through the current page that her phone was on. Unable to take her eyes off of the sight. It felt impossible to turn away, like her head was stuck in position and her eyes were forced open by some unseen malevolent force which took glee in her suffering. The pain caused by what she sees on her phone was much more excruciating than any wound her body could suffer.

 _[Blue Angel? Ha more lile Blue Sl*t #BLUEISDONE]_

 _[She is such a h*re #BLUEISDONE ]_

 _[My daughters use to look up to her, but now I'm not letting them watch anything with her. How irresponsible can she be? She just broke the hearts of my kids and probably thousands more! I hope getting her kicks was worth the shattered dreams of all those children! #BLUEISDONE]_

 _[I knew she was no good! Now my boyfriend can now stop gawking over her! #BLUEISDONE]_

 _re: Wait? If your boyfriend was "Gawking over her" doesn't that say more about him than it does about Blue Angel? I doubt she wanting your boyfriend thinking of her in such ways._

 _[Just for the record. I have no problem with her having sex, but surely she could have done it outside of a DUEL NETWORK! She is so f*cking stupid to think that she could have gotten away with such an act on. I hope she loses her account. It's only fair considering how many kids her actions would have traumatized! #BLUEISDONE #PLAYBLUNDER ]_

 _[Are we just pretending that is was just her? Playmaker was there too as my mother always used to say. It takes two to tango. That being said. Blue Angel is still in the wrong here along with her boytoy. I'm sorry to say this, but LINK VRAINS can't keep her. They will only be ruining their own image. #BLUEISGONE #PLAYBLUNDER]_

 _[Am I the only one who didn't mind her f*cking? Honestly thought it was kind of hot. Watched the recording over twenty times! #BLUEISHOT]_

 _[re: I didn't need to know that. ]_

"This is so unfair. The one bit of happiness in my life and it was taken away from me" she ruffles her hair. Taking her phone she throws it across the room and finds herself rolling over to plant face first into her pillow. Her hands slowly form into fists as they pull at her bedsheets "I can't take any more of this...I can't imagine what Playmaker must be feeling over this..." she closes her eyes and slams her head into the soft fabric of the pillow under her.

She winces as she feels her arm sting "Ahhhhhh" she tenses up as she looks to the bandage wrapped around her arm "I couldn't...help it. I have nothing left...nothing. The world doesn't even want me anymore...my brother hates me...he thinks that I'm a freak. I have nothing left...maybe the world would be better off without me...I didn't ask for this. Why do I always have to suffer?" she cries.

 **.**

" _Oh my Gawwwwwwd. Have you read this, Playmaker? They love you...love destroy you that is!"_ the dark ignis comments as he peeps out of the duel disk attached to the schoolboy's wrist followed by a sly whistle. Yusaku takes a deep breath outward as he turns to the A.I.

"The comments that are responding to my sexual interaction with Blue Angel? I try to make better use of my time than that. Most likely the people making such crude remarks have no better use of their time and are just trying to make themselves feel better by attempting to hurt the feelings of a person that they do not know and that they have no solid information to make a fair judgement of my character" the schoolboy dropped his schoolbag and sat himself at a bench.

 _"Hold on just sec! Are you telling me that it doesn't bother you that the whole world could be laughing at you? That the Video of you and Blue Angel is trending around the entire world? That everyone who doesn't even know you now thinks of you as no more than a idiot who couldn't keep it in his pants? Really none of that bothers you?!"_ the Ignis scoots clover to the teen. Far past invading his personal space.

Leaning back. Yusaku simply shrugs "Let people think what they want. Playmaker was never created to be loved by the masses, just to be a weapon against the Knights of Hanoi, to take them all out. So I don't care about what people say about me. Nothing they say can hurt me because I just don't care about what they have to say. Playmaker is going to keep destroying the Knights. That is my only purpose and nothing is going to make me do otherwise"

 _"So you don't mind if I read some out?"_

 _[Playmaker is either the most luckiest man on the planet or the dumbest. #Playblunder]_

 _[I thought we could trust Playmaker to keep us safe! He was the one who stops the Knights of Hanoi, and than he does this? I guess it shows that you can't trust people who you only know online #Playblunder #BLUEISDONE]_

 _[re: I even got my son a Playmaker birthday cake. Now just thinking of that just makes me feel sick]_

 _[PLAYMAKER! How could you break the heart of your greatest fans?! -_- #PLAYBLUNDER #FALSEIDIOL]_

"You done?" Yusaku checks his phone as he hears it bleep.

The dark ignis shrugs. He then rests his chin on the back of his hand _"There are roughly 33.9 million more to go through, but we can just pick it up later"_ the ignis crosses his arms. Seeing that there was no one around them. He peaks over the teen's shoulders to see the screen of his phone "Who is it? A new girlfriend maybe?" the A.I nudges the schoolboy's shoulders.

Yusaku's eyes narrow "It's from ghost girl. She wants to meet up"

"Ah that cool. I hope you can take going into VRAINS after-" The A.I was cut off as the teen continued.

"In the city. As in she wants to me in the real world so avoid any unwanted attention. She sent the corrodents. She wants to meet at midnight" Yusaku stands up and throws his schoolbag over his shoulder "This is most likely about Blue Angel. She hasn't been to school for days. Ghost Girl may wish to talk to me about it"

" _Wait! So you are going? Just like that? Hello? What if she sees your face! Whose knows what she can do with that information! It's way too risky for you and especially for me!_ " the ignis waves his arms frantically. Yusaku begins to walk.

"Don't worry. I got a plan. Though she has been helpful in the past. We do not know well enough to calculate how she will act. I'll cover up and scope out the area to make sure she isn't planning a trap" the Ignis nods in agreement.

 _"That makes sense I guess, but I still think it is too much of a risk. Maybe you should bring Kusanagi into the mix"_ the A.I suggests.

"If Ghost Girl happens to find out who I am. I don't want to bring him into it. He has enough to deal with, plus I doubt he can talk to me at the moment. He needs some space while this whole situation is dealt with" the teen responses.

 **.**

 **Midnight at the docks**

 _"It seems to be quiet"_

"Too quiet" Yusaku was covered by a black hoodie and jeans. He was kneeling on a large green container to be hidden. The Dark Ignis looks around and spots a motorcycle heading their way. The A.I's yellow eyes narrow.

" _Looks like there is someone coming. From the shape of the figure it appears to be a female. Most likely Ghost Gir_ l" The ignis announces as he sees a woman dressed in a black and purple suit similar to the Ghost Girl avatar, but whoever she want. She was covering her face with a red helmet.

The whole area was clocked by the night. The lights around the yard were few and far between with rain softly falling from above. Yusaku pulled up his hood and narrows his eyes "The moment of truth" he comments as he jumps down along with the ignis that sighs.

 _"For the record. I still think that this is a bad idea in so many ways. Akira could have hired her to make a trap for you and you could just be walking right into it! I MEAN no one knows you are here! Just me and you. If this ends up being a trap. We can't count on Kusanagi to come to the rescue since you didn't want to tell_ him! You are really taking a leap of faith here by trusting Ghost Girl. That's not usually like you. Can you honestly say that you can trust her?" the ignis folds his arms.

"I never said that I trusted her. After all that she has done for us. She deserves to know that I am willingly to give her a chance. It's the least that I can do" Yusaku replies as he sees the motorcycle stop with the rider turning to him.

"To be honest. I wasn't expecting you to show. And you would have every right not to. I know I don't come across as the most honest person" the rider leans forward; being concealed by her helmet "Looks like you got the same idea. We can't trust each other that much quite yet. But thanks for coming. It means a lot" the woman sounded like she was actually grateful. While covered by the helmet. Her eyes wondered up the schoolboy's body.

"You are a little younger than I expected. Looks like you are old enough to be a student, am I correct?" Ghost Girl inquires.

"We both know that you didn't come all the way out of here to talk about me. Now what do you want?" Yusaku spoke. His eyes peeking out from under his hood.

"I need your help. It's about Blue Angel" the rider sighs.

"I figured as much" the boy replies.

"Listen. Blue Angel is really in a dark place at the moment. She has lost basically the only thing that made her happy. This persona of hers is all she had to help her cope with the trouble she went through. If I don't find a way to make it right. I'm afraid she might do something drastic..." Ghost Girl explains as she crosses her arms.

"You're worried that she is going to hurt herself?" Yusaku inquires.

"No. I'm worried that she might do something way worse than that...just listen me, please?" the woman spoke as if it was the very first time she had to use such a word. Her voice sounded as if it still needed practice to fully express her concern. She took the boy's silence as a sign to continue "I've tried everything. I've deleted the video of you and her over thousands of times the past days. But no matter how many times I do. It always finds a way to pop back up. I haven't slept in days, plus I have someone threatening to send me to jail if I don't sort it out!" she started to shake as he hands slowly raise.

She did it. She removed her helmet and revealed the woman underneath. Yusaku took note that she looked very tired with bags under her eyes. The second thing he took note of have she seemed to be crying. The once proud woman was brought to the brink of tears as a result of his actions. Yusaku may have felt many things over the years, but nothing could compare to the sinking feeling that was in his stomach. He hides his hands in his pockets to make himself appear to be more stern.

"Please help me out. I have no one to turn to. The only "Friends" I thought I had is now broken and is crying herself to sleep every night and the other is treating me like I'm a monster! Maybe he is right to do so, but you need to help me. Because there is a girl out there who is suffering more than you could every imagine. I don't care what happens to me, just help me save the girl, please?" Ghost Girl cries with her makeup now running down her face "I'm not use to this. I never had to do it before, but I am reaching out to you. I am asking for help because you are the only person that I can turn to..." she breaths heavily as she wipes her eyes.

Yusaku's eyes peek from under the hood as he saw the woman trying her best to withhold breaking down "I can't help you" he responds.

Ghost Girl's eyes widen "What? A girl's life could be at stake and you are not going to help?"

"I want to help you. I do, but there's nothing that I can do that you haven't tried. I even tried deleting the data, but it just showed up again. Right now. The only thing you can do for Blue Angel is to be by her side. You are her friend and she needs you now"

"I tried being there for her, but I can't...please. She'll talk to you. You and her are both in the same situation. All I am asking for you to do is have some compassion. Why is that so hard?" Ghost Girl whimpers as she looks away.

"Because you are asking a person who is only set on vengeance to have a heart. I can only wish you the best of luck" Yusaku lifts his head.

"Best of luck? What kind of bullshit is that? Forget it! I should have known coming to you was a terrible idea! Screw you. "Ghost Girl hisses as she puts her helmet back on. She jumps onto her motorcycle "You're a monster. How is someone like Blue Angel suffering while you are free to do what you want? It makes me wonder if there is even a god" she drives off; leaving Yusaku alone in the darkness.

" _You know what? Considering, that went as well as it possibly could, but in this situation that is still far off from being pleasant"_ the dark ignis chimed in.

"I can't save Blue Angel. I can't even save myself from my own darkness. Honestly me getting involved will only makes things worse. Even if I got close to her. I just would have pushed her away. Trust me. At least now. She has a chance at recovering"

 _"You are really selfish"_

"If that is what she needs me to be, than so be it. I'm no hero and I never plan to be because Heroes aren't supposed enjoy vengeance. And I'm not ready to give that up"

 **.**

"Emma? I told not to show your face here...you better have some good news" Akira hissed as he sees Emma Bessho stood on the other side of the door. Emma stood defeated with her head hanging low, holding her helmet in her right hand.

"I don't. I had one last idea, but it didn't workout. I'm sorry" she closes her eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry? SORRY?" the business man growls "My sister is mentally broken because of you!"

"I'm sorry...I tried everything I could. I haven't slept for days. I haven't even eaten or had time do anything else. I spent every waking hour trying to help Aoi, but nothing worked. I tried...everything" she quivers as she looks Akira in the eyes "Just let me try and talk to her. Maybe that's all she needs..."

"You aren't going anywhere near her! Understand. You and Playmaker caused this! I trusted you to look after her. I entrusted you with her life...and you let this happen! What ever we had before. It's over! You are dead to me, now leave!" Akira threatens.

"Akira, please just let me-" Emma steps forward only be thrown back as Akira struck her with his fist. She fell to the ground; holding her nose as blood soon started to soak her hand. Her body was shaking heavily as her eyes tremble as she looks to Akira who was hyperventilating. After a few breaths Akira looks down to the woman in shock.

"If you ever come near us again. SOL will know every piece of their data that you stole from them and you never see that outside world again, understood?" he warns her. Holding her broken nose. Emma stands to her feet as she glares at him "I love your sister with all my heart, but you? You better hope that data on me doesn't vanish because once it does and it will. Nothing will stop me from coming back for you..." she spits blood in the man's face. She stumbles away; using the walls for support.

he wipes the blood away. His eyes look back to the woman "I'll be ready" he slams the door.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Goodbye, Blue Angel

**Public Obsession**

 **Chapter 4:** **Goodbye, Blue Angel**

"Please come out of your bedroom, Aoi. Locking yourself in there will only make you feel worse" Akira gently knocks the door in front of him. Calling it a look of concern in his eyes could hardly do the worry in his gaze any justice. He stood dressed in a white shirt with the collar undone and a tie loose. His left palm was out flat as he held a silver trey with cup of hot chocolate still steaming from where it was recently made no fewer than two minutes ago.

"Aoi. I know that you can hear me. You have been cooped up in there for almost a week days now. You barely eaten anything. You need to learn that what happened to you is not the end of the world. No one knows that you are Blue Angel. Trust me. I have made sure to erase all data on your identity. You can go and make another Avatar if you want. Please just come out of your bedroom" Akira gently sighs as he lowers the trey to the ground right in front of the Aoi's room "I have to get going to work. I made you some hot chocolate. It's right next to your door if you want it"

He gently places his palm against the door and lowers his head "You are not Blue Angel. You are Aoi Zaizen. The best sister that I could ever ask for..."

On the other side. Aoi was stood on her side of the door, dressed in a white t-shirt with blue stripes coming down the sides, along with a pair of a pair of blue shorts. Her once well brushed brunette hair was messy and she had a much more pale complexion. She slowly presses her timid hand against the surface of the obstruction. She shields her face with her free hand "You never asked for me. I was forced on you and I have been holding you back ever since..." the brunette's desolate voice was more than enough to convince her brother that she truly felt like that.

"Aoi...how could you ever think that? I have never thought of you as a hindrance. You have never held me back, in fact the opposite is true. It's because of you that I have come so far. You are the reason that I still have hope" Akira's wholehearted words may not have broke down Aoi's walls. But some of them still managed to reach her.

"You should go to work, Brother. I'll be fine" Aoi coldly replies as she presses her back to the door. As if she was reinforcing her blockade against her brother's words. She slowly slides her body against the hard-surface until she was sitting on the floor with arms wrapped around her legs. Her woebegone concealment of herself was more than enough to for Akira to know that there was nothing that he could say to bring her back to her senses.

Out of the limitless choices of words and ways to put them together. Deep Down. Akira knew that there would not be one single combination that could bring his sister out of her current state. The man simply brushes his hand through his hair "I don't know what to do, Aoi. I don't know what to say, I don't know how to help you. Maybe the truth is that I cant. Or you won't let me. If Blue Angel is the reason why you are like this. Why you are starving yourself and god knows what else. Maybe it's time, time that you face what you have been dwelling on..."

"Maybe its time that you delete Blue Angel. You need to get past this whole ordeal. And that is the only way that I can see a way that you can move on with your life..." Akira simply turns away and rubs his eyes "Blue Angel isn't what made you special. It was the girl underneath that did all those amazing things, you are the hero. Not that avatar" he tightens his tie and looks back "I have to go now. Please be safe".

A few minutes later and Aoi could hear the sound of Akira leaving; making her isolated once more.

"Delete Blue Angel?" It may have been the lack of nutrients but Aoi felt herself suddenly realized how empty she felt. Though she had a feeling of desolateness to her. She could still not find enough the strength to lift herself up. As if those words were chains that shackle her to the floor. A prisoner of her own thoughts, and at the mercy of her conscience.

"Delete Blue Angel? Maybe he's right. With her gone...I can finally focus back on my real life..." Aoi presses her palms against the floor as she tries to push herself up "But...she is everything that I want to be and she's everything everyone else wants me to be. I can't get rid of her...I would be denying who I really am" she moves one foot forward to give her balance "But there's a difference between what I want and what I need. Sometimes people have to give up what they want...".

She jolts up and quickly grabs onto the desk by her wall to catch her balance. She breaths heavily, almost as if she was hurting "Dammit! I can't choose! I'm so selfish! I'm hurting myself. I'm hurting my brother all because I don't want to give up a stupid avatar! Everyone hates me now anyway so what is the big deal?" she pulls out the bottom drawer and takes out the duel disk buried underneath a pile of clutter consisting of hairbands and some writing utensils.

"There's only one way to decide...I have to go back in" Aoi straps the device around her wrist and breaths deeply. Her hand was shaking, not overbearingly, but the motion could be seen if you intentionally looked for it. Taking one final hard breath. The girl winces "Into the-...-Vrains..." she forces herself to spit the words out.

The die was cast. Her duel disk begun to vibrate. Though hardly noticeable every other time. This time it was different. It was as if she was stood up a ground that was being forced a part by forces out of her own control. The feeling of emptiness was grew as strange as that sounds. Her body begun to rapidly heat-up as if the earth-splitting force that was feeling was only just one bit of what is to come. The heart was unbearable. Though she knew the temperature had not changed one single bit. Her body felt as if she was hovering over a pool of raging hot lava, ready to scorch her at any moment.

How a could a single moment feel like an eternity was the only thing that she could think of. The truth came to her just as quickly. She knew that she would endure any suffering and pain as long as she could rather than to become *Her*. Because she knows. With how she is feeling right now, how low she has been brought. The moment she became the duel idol again. She would never want to turn back to Aoi ever again. She just wanted to be Blue Angel, even if that means Aoi Zaizen has to *Die*

Her duel disk then begun to illuminate, flashing a bright blue blinding light. A single tear runs down hear cheek as she too was enveloped by the light.

 **_Link Vrains_**

At this point. Aoi had vanished and in her place emerged the one that she wanted to be: Blue Angel. The beautiful, the confident, the only. The duel idol found herself within a large town full of other people. The sky above the network was the same as she remembered. She was so familiar with all the network. She assigned each cloud a nickname from long ago. Just as she thought. The clouds were the exact same as the ones she pictured in her own mind.

She then remembered how soft her skin was. How perfect it felt and good it was to look at. She was the perfect girl and for a split second. Aoi could have sworn that the weighted feeling that haunted her was expelled from her body. For a moment in time. She was happy. Just like how she always use to feel as the duel idol. But those days were long over.

She didn't have to turn her head to know that everyone ceased their previous actions and were now staring at her with shameful glares. It took everything that she had to not turn back and return to her room where she could be alone. Where no one could judge her. As much as she wanted to turn around and run away. She couldn't. Not without making herself look worse.

She was pacing throughout the street, gaining looks from everyone around. Every woman, boy and whatever creatures surround her in a relay of soul-shattering stares. She couldn't blame the way that they gazed upon her. She did this. She let them down. They all looked up to her. They all loved her and felt awful for throwing it away. Spitting in their faces after all that they have done for her, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to be touched, to be loved in away that has been before.

Sure Akira loved her. But that was a brother and sister relationship. What she wanted was be with someone that loved her for her and every part of her. She wanted her first kiss from a boy who loved her, cared for her. She was so desperate to be loved, that she ended up choosing the wrong guy. Someone she thought she could love, but she should have known. She couldn't be happy. She could be anywhere in the universe and the stars still would not align for her.

She knew. She just had to keep walking. Sooner or later they would be here.

She stops as she looks up and sees a pigeon which seemed to be carrying a frog with its claws. The virtual bird was flying down, flapping its wings restlessly. Her eyes narrow as she sees dozens of other figure appear in front of her. Essentially blocking her path and with the crowd behind her. She felt like caged animal. Something there only to entertain the people around.

"Blue Angel! Blue Angel! Blue Angel! Blue Angel! BLUE ANGEL!

Blue Angel! Blue Angel! Blue Angel!"

The swarm of reporters force their way to the front as they almost trample on those who would work alongside them. They are like wild animals which was humours to some extent considering how she felt to be caged in "Pardon me, Blue Angel! Can you please elaborate on your relationship with Playmaker? Are you two dating? Are you in love? And why have you finally decided to return to the network after your self-exile? Can we expect you to return fully?" the never-ending questions felt like knives through her already broken heart.

She brings every last ounce of bravery she had left to remain standing where she was. She knew this was it. There is no other chance. It was either now or never. The moment of truth had arrived. She bats her eyes with a face of sorrow.

Knowing that she was about to begin talking. All the reporters soon enough all became silent as they awaited for her to respond. Moments passed feeling like forever, but at the same time they didn't feel nearly as long as the duel idol wished. This was it. Blue Angel stands tall with as she grabs a microphone which was offered by the frog being carried by the pigeon.

She uses her free hand to brush her hair back.

"Everyone. I have come here today. Not to say hello or say my apologies. I am here only to say my peace. Yes, I have made a massive mistake with the way how I acted in the network, but I can't be sorry for it. If I could take it back. I probably would make the same choice again. Not hurt my fans and the people of vrains, but so I could remember what feeling loved is like. I'm not proud of my choices, but I made mine, and I need to get it off my chest..." she spoke with all the reporters now all frozen at her words.

"When I first become Blue Angel. I wasn't doing it to entertain others or to validate myself worth. I just wanted to escape my life even just for small intervals. That was it, but along the way. I got popular. I became loved and I allowed it to go to my head. I didn't want be a idol. All of you just forced me to be one and you act surprised when I don't meet your standards. This is my life and you have no control over me. You have no right to say what I can and can't do..." a ever so slightly small tear slides her right cheek; soiling her green clover mark.

"I want to thank you all for showing me the truth. All this time. It hasn't been my real self holding me back it has been the version me that you all project on myself and others. I'm here to say. That all stops now. I thought I at least thought you deserved for me to say goodbye in person..." she adds.

"What do you mean by *Goodbye*?" one of the reports asks.

"From this moment onward. Blue Angel is no more. She dies here today along with all the impossible expectations you force upon her- upon me. You will have to find another person to emotionally destroy" Blue Angel drops the microphone and turns on her heels with her head looking back upon the crowd "To all my fans. I'm sorry, but if you really do love me. Please let me go and chase your own success instead of being happy to be in my shadow. I'll be rooting for you - all of you...goodbye" she winks as she narrows into blue glowing lines of data that slowly shatter; until there is nothing left but small specks of blue lights that blow off into the sky and vanish in the distance.

 **_Back in Aoi's Bedroom_**

Slowly opening her eyes. Aoi's blurred vision slowly sharpens until her sight becomes clear. She looks around her and notices that she was lying on the covers of her bed. Slowly shaking her head she places a hand over her shoulder. She rubbed it sheepishly "It's over..." she breaths easy as she looks at her duel disk. It was emptied. With no data nor even a deck. All that was previously stored within it was now gone. Thrown to the abyss of the forgotten.

"Goodbye, Blue Angel. I hope that one day you might be able to forgive me" she rubs her eyes and pulls out her phone "Huh, I've only been out for ten minutes. School doesn't start for another two hours..." she stands to her feet. She then freezes as she notices how much easier she could move herself like the chains that were holding her down have vanished or erased. She walks towards the door to her room and grabs hold of the handle.

Breathing deeply. She opens the door and sees the hot chocolate left by her brother. She looks around for any trace of her brother as she kneels down and picks up the cup. Though it had cooled considerably since her brother had left it there. It was still warm enough. She takes a single sip the beverage as a sweet smile forms on her lips "He always did make the best hot chocolate" she rolls her eyes as she places the cup down on the top of her desk.

Okay...I think I'm long overdue for a shower" she comments as she heads out her bedroom and heads towards the bathroom.

 **_Later at the School_**

"You can do this. You totally got this, Aoi" the brunette supports herself under her breath as she walks along the path towards to her first class. Now fully washed with brushed hair. The schoolgirl was basically good as new. She grabs the straps of her backpack as she looks at her fellow students who none of which seemed to take notice of her. She gives a soft smile as she brushes a strand of hair over her ear. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. But she could tell that she felt different as if a great deal of responsibility was washed off during her.

"No way! Aoi! Over here!" recognizing the voice. She turns to the direction of the voice. There was no mistake. The owner of the voice was none other than Naoki Shima. Aoi saw that he was running towards her. She simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Morning, Naoki" she greets him.

"I can't believe it! You're back. It's been so lonely without you" have smiles back.

"Uh...we hardly talked when before I left" Aoi comments.

"That's still a lot more than other people..." he nervously laughs before jolting his eyes wide open "Also I know who gave Yusaku those love bites!" he chuckles.

Aoi nervously gulps "I don't think you need to tell me abo-wait did you say *love bites* as in plural?" the brunette questions in confusion as she folds her arms.

"Yep! Look over there and you'll see Yusaku and his girlfriend " Naoki points over in the least-discrete away possible thought by all accounts it was still a decent attempt by his standards. Shocked more than even she thought was possible she did indeed look over and found something she thought she would never see.

Sat on one of benches across from them was none other than Yusaku and a girl who she has never seen before. Thought she was dressed in the school attire so she could take a guess that the girl does indeed go to this school. But more importantly. Yusaku was smiling, and Aoi knew it was genuine one. She could easily tell a smile was fake, but this one was real. She knew it. Aoi tilts her head in confusion as she looks to Naoki "Wh-when did this happen?"

"Let me see..ah! Yeah she recently transferred to our school a couple days ago. She and Yusaku got seated together in science and since then...well they have been boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't believe it at first. Yusaku. Mr anti-social has a girlfriend and is actually happy with her. Makes me wonder if there is hope for me yet" he gently scratches his head.

Aoi's eyes focus in on the girl sat next Yusaku. She sees the girl kiss him on the cheek. On a closer expectation she sees that the girl was a similar age to herself, thought from a rough estimate. The new girl looks a tad taller than her. The girl has long dark-pink hair with blue eyes. Aoi had an uneasy feeling that she has met her before, but she couldn't think of where. Aoi tightens her grip on her straps "I've seen her before, but I can't think of where, that is unless...wait. I remember..." Aoi thinks to herself.

The girl then looks over and spots that Aoi was starring at her "Hold on a sec! I know you!" she got up from her seat. Dressed in a black blazer over a white shirt with the top button undone. She wears a short-black skirt similar to the one word by Aoi and black stockings that come up to her thighs with black school shoes. Her dark-pink hair was left to hang downward to her back with two bangs at the sides of her head. Her skin was perfect even more so than the duel idol who Aoi once was. She was beautiful - drop dead gorgeous and Aoi knew her.

"No way, you're Aoi Zaizen! It's been forever since we saw each other" the new girl waves at her.

"It is her" Aoi comments with a surprised look "Miyu?"

The other girl smiles "Guilty as charged" she sweetly laughs "Oh by the way have you met my new boyfriend?" she looks over to Yusaku who appeared to be in a daze. If anymore so he would have large bulging hearts for eyes. Yusaku stands to his feet as he and Miyu kiss on the lips "He's a good catch, right?" Miyu smiles in a friendly manner.

"Uhhh…" Aoi was stumped for words.


	5. The Third Wheel

**Public Obsession**

 **Chapter 5: The Third Wheel**

Aoi was the type of person who would need to see such an outlandish thing with her own two eyes to believe it and usually she stayed true to that mindset, but this was the one exception. Though her eyes that work perfectly fine found themselves looking at the so-said outlandish thing in front of her. It was as if her mind was already made up to hold sworn deprecate for it, however there was little that she could say or do in such a situation that she found herself trapped within.

Her childhood friend and the man she gave herself to were together. Sitting beside each other on a large-bench within the lavished park within the outskirts of the city and to make things even worse. Aoi herself was sat on the other end; forcing her to look at them. Miyu and Yusaku - the most unlikely people Aoi could even guess that would be in a relationship in. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. The couple were laughing and smiling as if they were in love for years.

"So, Aoi. Tell me, have you got anyone special in your life?" Miyu smiles as she tilts her head.

"Uh-No...not exactly..." Aoi could feel her cheeks overheat and she knew that she was blushing heavier.

Miyu simply lifts an eyebrow "What? A sweet girl like you doesn't have boyfriend of your own? The boys should fighting each other just to talk to you" her words came off abrupt, but Aoi could tell that Miyu only held the best intentions in her words.

Looking at her long-lost friend. Aoi saw Miyu and why every boy seemed to like her. Her loose dark-pink hair was curled over to the side, platted in a ponytail that reached the bottom of right her shoulder. She was wearing a low-cut strapless pink top. A black skirt that reached down to the end of her thighs and a pair of black leggings complimented by black strap boots that reaches the top of her knees. She certainly was proud of her body. Aoi could tell that much. Aoi only had one word to describe her: beautiful.

Miyu simply smiles "Are you alright, Aoi? You seem a little down?"

Aoi folds her arms and nods "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, It's just that you have changed so much...here you are enrolled in my school, instantly popular and you even got yourself a boyfriend too. It's hard to imagine the girl I use to know would grow up so much" the brunette sheepishly replies.

"Aoi. The little girl you use to know is still here. She just has grown up just a tad" Miyu winks with a playful smirk.

Aoi internally inhaled a sigh of relief "That's good to know" she thinks to herself.

While the exchange went on. Yusaku give not a single word of input. He simply sat there and took sips from the milkshake in hand. He was wearing a long-sleeved black V-neck shirt with dark jeans. Far more fancier than any other clothes that he owned.

"Hey, Yusaku? I wanted to ask. Where did you get those clothes? Those look real expensive" Aoi observes.

Yusaku looks up and was preparing to answer before Miyu waves "Oh, I took him shopping yesterday. I can't have a boyfriend of mine waltzing around in charity-store clothes. He deserves so much more than that...a lot more..." she chuckles as she gives a tap to the boy's nose.

"I see. Well then. Yusaku I noticed that you haven't been working at that hotdog truck recently? Did something happen with you and the guy who runs it?" Aoi directs towards the boy.

Yusaku rubs the back of his neck "We uh...it's a long story. We just-"

Miyu moved her hand and slides into Yusaku's own. Their fingers interlock "Yusaku doesn't need to work there. He can do so much more than serving up hotdogs all day. In fact I had him apply for an internship at my old man's vehicle repair shop" Miyu scoots closer to her partner. She rubs her cheek against the boy's "They are looking for a new engineer and I thought my Yusaku would be a perfect fit. After all he is really good with his hands" she kisses the boys on the top of his cheek.

Aoi's eyes lock onto the boy's face after hearing the sudden red flags "Wait. You're trying to work as a repairman for cars?"

"I know! I can't believe it either, but I think he has a really good chance at being accepted in. I just need to work to tidy him up a little more and he should be secured position among their ranks. I can even sway my father into giving Yusaku a raise!" Miyu crosses her legs, leaning her head on Yusaku's shoulders.

"Miyu, I think Yusaku can talk for himself. You have barely let him say a single word" Aoi replies in the nicest way that she could.

Miyu's eyes widen as she covers her mouth in shock "Oh, sorry my bad. I just get really carried away sometimes. Sorry, Yusaku" the girl laughs nervously as she reinforces her position on the boy. She was slightly blushing from the embarrassment "Go on, love. I promise I'll be quiet". Miyu makes a zipping motions across her lips.

"Well. I just thought. I don't really have much going for me..." Yusaku speaks before the girl resting on his shoulders delivers a jab with her elbow to his sides. He turns and sees the girl raise an eyebrow. He gulps and chuckles "Well I do have some good things going my way, but I just want to move on with myself. I wasn't too sure at first when Miyu first brought up the idea, but she did end up wearing me down. It will just be part-time, but with my computer skills. I should have no problem fixing those self-driving cars" schoolboy casually explains with a quick scratch to his nose.

"I see..." Aoi replies with an surprised tone in her usually shy voice.

Miyu turns to her boyfriend with a smile that could light a thousand dark rooms. She brushes a strand of hair from her face "Hey honey. Could you get me a sundae?" She asks. Yusaku slides out from her and stands to his feet.

"Mint chocolate chip? That's your favourite, right?" he inquires with a soft smirk.

Miyu holds her hand over her chest and blushes "You remembered? Ah get over here" she uses her hand resting on the table as support to push herself up. She grabs the neckline of the boy's shirts and pulls him in close to her own body. Aoi had to look away as their lips connected. Miyu wraps her arms around her lover's neck seemingly not caring that the others in the park had a front row seat to their show. Yusaku steadily places his hands on the girl's hips as he smiles through their connected lips.

Though it was a single kiss. They held it for way too long. As if they could only survive on each other's air. Aoi had to hide herself behind her hands just in case the others in the park were looking at her too. They probably could guess that she was the third wheel and it made her feel terrible.

The lovers ceased their display and slowly pulled apart. Miyu sat back down and Yusaku go on ahead to join the que in front. Miyu rests her chin on the back of her hand "He's a dreamboat, right Aoi?" she smiles with a playful wink "I could not have asked for a better partner..."

Aoi gave a single cough as she looks her friend in the eyes "Miyu, if you do not mind me asking. Just how serious are you two? I thought you only got together a few days ago, but from the way you were talking. It feels like you have been together for way longer?" the brunette observes.

Slightly puzzled by the question. Miyu gave a nervous laugh "We just have so much in common so it was really easy to get to know each other. And for your other question about we serious we are. I will admit..." the girl makes a wave gesture as to tell the brunette to come closer. Aoi leans over the table as she supports her weigh on her folded arms. Miyu's lips were only a few centimetres away from her ear "We have both gotten to know each other really well, but nothing too serious...well I'm still not prepared to take that step. It will have to be at least a few months before I even think about doing it" Miyu whispers.

"Miyu!? You and him have already...got...personal? It's only been a few days?" Aoi recoils in a surprised manner.

Miyu shrugs "Aoi, relax will you? he slept over mine and we just showered together, that's it. I'm not stupid to fully sleep with a man that quickly. Though I will admit we were talking about taking small steps. I mean boys are not the only ones with hormones we girls need a release every now and then, right?" she winks.

"I know what you mean..." Aoi said under her breath.

"Did you say something, Aoi-chan?"

"No-Nothing at-All" Aoi hides her blushing as she lowers her head "You said. You got Yusaku a place at your father's workshop? How is your mother doing? I hope she still isn't mad at me because of the whole thing over the Ring?" the brunette smiles.

"Well speaking from past experiences. If my mother has a hard time letting go of grudges against me...well I wouldn't fancy my chances if I were in your shoes" Miyu laughs.

"Thanks for the warning" Aoi joins the other girl in laughter. The brunette then realized something. Miyu will still the same as when they were kids. Sure she has grown and have definitely got to the top of the list of the looks department. She was still the Miyu she knew. The kind, gentle and heartfelt girl who Aoi was friends with. It would have been perfect. It so damn near perfect, but no matter how much she wanted to enjoy this moment between both her and her long-lost friend. The was just one thing that she couldn't hide from. One detail that takes away any chances of their friendship once again being the perfect bond that it was a long time ago: Yusaku.

The boy who she gave herself too. Both body and spirit was now dating her closest friend from her childhood and he was happy. The boy who threw away her feelings, that hurt her and even ruined her was now here. Kissing her best friend and doing all those vital connections that she wanted with him. Yusaku and Miyu were actually happy together, but the thought of how it was possible plagued her mind. How could the universe play such a sick and vile joke on her. How could the courage and self she rediscovered from letting go of Blue Angel just be obliterated again and again every time those two kiss, hold hands and even do something as simple as laugh together.

Miyu had nothing to do with this. She couldn't have known what had happened between herself and Yusaku, but that does not mean that Miyu hurts her again and again just by simply being Yusaku's girl. By accepting his hands as they walk around. As she accepts the mysterious gaze from his eyes. Or just how she rests on him as if he was her personal furniture. It was all just too much.

Aoi was brought back to reality when Yusaku returned with a large glass bowl of chocolate chip ice-cream with flakes and a plastic spoon that was hanging out. Miyu's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as her boyfriend places the glass in front of her on the bench. Aoi was still slightly dazed by her over-bearing though, thought she was then completely knocked out of any distracted state as she saw Yusaku place similar bowl of ice-cream by her side though it looked to be bubble-gum flavoured.

"Uh...Yusaku? What's this?" Aoi tilts her head.

The boy sits back down next to Miyu and sends a smile towards the brunette "It's an ancient delicacy of frozen cream with flavour. In the modern era I think we humans refer to this delicacy as something on the lines of Ice cream" Yusaku then folds his arms and looks to Aoi "You looked hungry so I thought you might like one too".

"I see" Aoi gulps.

"Yusaku; Hard on the outside and soft on the inside...such a gentleman" Miyu chuckles as she shoves a spoonful of the ice-cream into her mouth "He sure can make a girl's heart melt..." she speaks with her mouth full. Aoi slowly reached for the spoon implanted within her own sundae. She slowly begins to spoke around in it.

"I could have bought one myself if I wanted one you know? I didn't need you to buy it for me..." Aoi sheepishly stirs the sundae with the spoon in hand.

"Aoi! No need to be so rude; he was just trying to be nice..." Miyu was stunned at the sudden change in her friend's attitude.

"I know you could have, but I know how shy you can get sometimes. So I thought that I could get it for you and save you the trouble" Yusaku simply explains as he rubs his shoulders. Aoi's eyes soften as she relaxes herself.

"Oh...I see. I'm sorry if I overreacted. Thank you, I really appreciate it..." she humbles herself as she slowly scooped up some of the sundae and eat it. Well as she could guessed. It was cold, chilling down to the bone, but she couldn't tell how and why, but she could have sworn that it also had some warmth deep below the surface. Why did she freak out at him for buying her a sundae? That was what she was thinking hard about. She could have simply thanked him in the first place and then be done with it, but she instead took the chance take the kind gesture he showed her and throwed it back in his face. She has never been one to care about her own pride and she would consider herself one of the most humble people on the planet, but she still chose to do so.

Miyu took notice of her friend's worried expression "It's alright, Aoi. We can't always keep a cool head. It just comes out every now and then. It's not a big deal" she tried to relax her friend while she took another spoonful of her sundae "Yusaku, have some" she looks to her boyfriend.

"Uh, no thanks; I'm good" he claims.

"That wasn't a question, it was a fact" Miyu smirks as she takes another spoonful "C'mon" she invites him.

"I said that I'm good. Don't worry about me" the boy repeats with a smile.

"Yusaku Fujiki! There are two ways this can go. first: You can suck it up and have a spoonful like a big boy, or option 2: I spoon feed you like a child and don't think for a second that I won't. You're choice" she carries a forcefulness within her voice but equally her voice was just as playful.

"I-Uh...uh…I ..." the boy was stammered as he tries to lean away. Aoi saw that even though usually such a posture would usually mean that he would be unconformable or at least somewhat uninterested in the whole ideal, but from the smirk she saw on his face. It looked like he was just trying to see if Miyu would deliver on her ultimatum. A foolish mistake to make.

Miyu shrugs with a devilish smirk takes another spoonful and hovers it around; making circular motions "Okay big boy. I'm not going to lie. I was really hopping that you would pick option 2" she teases the boy as she slowly draws it closer to the boy. Yusaku slowly moves to the side. Not in a way to outright shut her down, but to make things a little harder for her, maybe even a little bit more interesting. Miyu took notice of the boy's plays. she leans over and presses her free hand against his shoulder; forcing him in place while she scoots closer.

Aoi had trouble processing the whole scene that was unplaying right in front of her. Both Miyu and Yusaku had no shame in their interactions in the wide-open public. She gave it her all just not to look away from what was unfolding before her very eyes. She saw as Miyu glides the spoon into the boy's mouth and how he happily accepted it without any issues. The Yusaku that Aoi knew would never be able to such a thing. In fact now that she thought of it. The Yusaku that she knew would not be able to do any of this. He just wasn't the easy-going person that he was suddenly portraying himself as. I just felt so wrong to her and so wrong for him.

"Good boy!" Miyu winks as she shows with satisfaction with his compliance by delivering another quick peck to the boy's cheeks. Yusaku's blush said it all. He is more than happy to go through that all again just for the same result as the kiss that he received.

Aoi was lost for words once again. How could that happen to her so many times in such a short amount of time. It was like they were secretly working together to purposely confuse her. She had to get away from this place, from them. She thought she deserved a well-deserved break the love duo. All she had to do was make up an excuse. One that doesn't seem forced or simply made-up. After a few hard-moments of thinking. Her mind finally stumbled upon a possible out from this place.

Without trying to alert the Miyu or Yusaku. Aoi secretly pulls out her own phone from her pocket and hides it under the table " _Hi, Emma. Could I possible come over yours today? I'm much better and I want someone I can talk to"_ she steadily typed to avoid suspicion from the duo sat right in front of her, though from the ways things were looking. They were both caught up in each other than paying any attention Aoi's way. A few minutes passed and Aoi saw Emma's reply.

 _*Sure thing. I'm free all day. you want me to pick you up?*_

Aoi thanked whatever lucky stars she had. She quietly gave Emma a location and left it at that. She looks up and sees Yusaku taking another spoonful of the sundae from Miyu. Aoi quickly gathered her things, such as throwing her bag on which did in fact catch the lovers' attention.

"Aoi? Do you have to be somewhere?" Miyu asks downheartedly.

"Uh-yeah. I promised someone that I would meet with them" the brunette quickly replied as she stands up.

"Really? You have barely touched your sundae? At least have some more of it before you go running off" the girl requests as she leans over the table.

"Honestly. I didn't want to say anything more about it, but I do not like bubble-gum flavour. I'm more of a toffee-type of girl..." Aoi dusts herself off as she sees Miyu's saddened expression.

"Alright. Go on then" Miyu fully stands up and holds out her arms "Hug for old times sake?" she gives her a sweat smile. Aoi irrefutably found herself returning the embrace of the girl. Though she still wanted get away from the scene she still cared for Miyu. After a few moments the girls part.

"So? Whose the lucky guy that you are ditching us for?" Miyu inquires as she folds her arms with a playful grin.

"No. It's nothing like that. It's my friend Emma. I promised her that I would help her out with a few things" the brunette responds as she waves Miyu goodbye. Before she begun to walk off. Miyu's eyes narrow at the words that she spoken.

"I see" Miyu comments under her breath before quickly smiling as she waves at her friend "See you in school!" she laughs.


	6. A Ghost Girl's Best Friend

**Public Obsession**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **A Ghost Girl's Best Friend**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yusaku appeased the girl as they both walk into the apartment. The place belonged to Miyu and it showed. Unlike the boy's own home. It was well kept and full of energy. Instead of the dull lifeless colours of his the place was blooming with soft purples and dark pinks. It definitely felt more welcoming than Yusaku's could ever be. Miyu leans against the now closed door as she pulls of her boots. Kicking them off once they were loose enough.

The girl sighs catching the boy's attention "I'm fine" she mumbles as she pulls the bow at of her hair; allowing it fall back into its natural position. Yusaku could easily tell that she sounded annoyed and somewhat miffed about something. This did worry him as this was first time that he has ever seen her in such a state, and he had no clue on what possibly could have caused it. His thought what I could have been if it was something that had done that unknowingly annoyed her.

"I can tell that you are mad. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" the boy questions as he draws in closer to the girl. Hearing his words. Miyu turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck. Sure he was taller than her, especially since she was in her bare feet and without the height advantage that her boots gave her. But she still was not short enough to have to look up to meet his gaze. She did so simply to embrace and feel closer to her love.

"It's not you. It's Aoi..." she nuzzles his neck.

"Aoi? What did she do to you?" the boy asks as he wraps his arms around Miyu hips.

"Nothing on purpose. But she was asking about how far we have gone so far. I know she was just worry about me, but I don't see why she asked me that..." Miyu rests her head on his shoulders.

"I see. I don't remember her asking about that stuff?" the boy replied nervously, obviously fully aware of the meaning of the euphemism that his girlfriend was using. He would have almost blushed, but thankfully he had the self-control to hold it off.

"She waited till you were gone to talk about it. You know the way that was asking about you. It was almost seemed like she has a crush on you?" Miyu looks to the boy's expression to see if any changes would take place after hearing her words. The boy did seem to be given a small-jolt of confusion, although that was to be expected at the way she just blurted it out.

"Really? I think that you are looking way too into it. We are just friends, that's all" Yusaku reassures her as the hold their palms together. Locking their fingers and holding tightly.

"I know, but we started as "Just Friends" too." Miyu lifts her eyebrows to simulate the quotation marks of her voice.

"Yes, but which one of you am I kissing?" he quickly pulls her towards him as he plants his lips on her own, pressing their bodies tightly together. Miyu's eyes widen at the sudden display of affection, though that did not mean that she didn't appreciate such an act. Her eyes close as she holds him close too for what felt like hours, no like days, but she knew it would be over too soon. Even eternity would have been too short for her and forever would have been like a distant dream.

They soon part and embrace. Miyu smiles as nuzzles the boy's shoulders "I'm sorry, it's just that. My family are nothing special, but Aoi is super rich. I couldn't blame you if you wanted to chase that life than to run off with me in one with me..." she spoke timidly.

"Miyu..." Yusaku held her chin up and looks her into eyes "You're right about one thing. I don't want to run with you in...I want to walk and make it last as long as possible..." a pretty smile formed on the girl's lips as she brushes a strand of hair from her eyes.

"You always know the most beautiful thing to say, don't you?" she chuckles lightly.

"I thought it sounded a bit cliché, you know?"" he smiles back at her.

"Just because something is cliché doesn't make it bad. It just means that it works..." she parts away from him, but not before giving him a light tap on the nose. Their hands slowly slide off each other as Miyu kneels in front of a cabinet "You want to watch a movie? My parents are not going to be back until tomorrow. So we have the place all to ourselves..." she sorts through the cluster of cases that over-took the free space within the cabinet.

"Sure. I don't have anywhere to be. I'm all yours" he holds his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Damn right you are..." Miyu laughs as picks out half a dozen movies "You like horror movies? Because I am an absolute fanatic when it comes to that sort of thing...of course you might need to hold me just in case I get scared" Miyu picks out one of the movies and places on the top of the desk. She then stands up and stretches her arms, holding one over her head.

"You want a drink?" she inquires she heads out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Uh...got any soda?" he calls out to her.

"Your in luck!" she calls back to him as she pulls out a large bottle of soda and pours in into a large glass. Quickly looking at the entrance to the room. She slowly pulls out a small plastic tube from the shelf above the counter. Making another check at the door to the room she picks out a tablet from the tube and drops it into the glass. The soda then begun to fizz and drip from the glass. She gives a smirk as she picks up a spoon and uses it crush the tablet in the glass.

A minute later she returns to the room with her boyfriend and hands him the glass "Sorry for the delay. I hope you don't mind" she looks as she sees Yusaku grab the glass from her and takes a sip from it. Miyu smiles sweetly as she sits down onto the couch "So, I was thinking..." she scratches the back of her head as she sipped from her own glass.

"Yeah? what about?" he replies as he sits next to her as he places his glass on the stand next to him.

"Maybe we should think about taking our relationship to the next level..." Miyu rolled back her shoulders as she pressed her hand on the boys own. Yusaku's eyes narrow in surprise of her sudden interest in such a topic. Though it was not a bad kind of surprised. It was just one of never being able to have guessed that was what she was going to say. It took him more than a few seconds to think of a response that could match what Miyu was expecting as a response. He needed to take the time to come up with an answer that would make her feel conformable.

He nervously scratches his nose "Uh...in what way?" he mentally face-palmed at his answer, but it was the best that he could do on such sort notice. Miyu slowly pulls herself up and over the boy until she was straddling the boy. Sitting on his legs and with her arms wrapped around the boy's neck. She smiles right at him that brightened the room.

"I'm not saying we do anything extreme. I just want to feel closer to you..." she raised her eyebrow as she slowly leans in to the boy who caught his lips upon her own. Miyu was one girl who had no issue with taking charge. She did indeed like a challenge such as taming the boy in front of her. She was smiling heavily which she was sure he could feel on his end in fact she felt more on her end too. Such as a certain bulge under her that suddenly appeared to belong to the boy she was placed over. Not that she minded. It just simply told her that she was on the right track.

"Miyu...I...don't...think...now...is...the...right...time..." Yusaku tried to speak between their kisses. It took a while but it did indeed end up coming out. Miyu slowly pulled away while she remained in her position above him. She moved her hands from behind his neck to the cheeks of his face. Yusaku could tell from the look in her eyes that she was somehow hurt by his words. He didn't see it at first but he did soon think about how his words could have been interpreted in such a manner that could have hurt her.

"Do you not find me pretty enough?" Miyu asks with genuine heart-break and holding back tears.

"No! It's not that. I just want to enjoy my time with you instead of rushing things. Remember what I said earlier?" Yusaku asks as he rubs the tears from the girl's eyes. Miyu weakly nods as she rests her head on the boy's shoulders.

"I don't want to run with you. I want to walk and make it last as long as possible" Miyu repeats to herself.

"We'll get to that point eventually but for now I'm happy with the way that we are..." he smiles at her.

"So am I. I'm sorry about how I brought that up. After what happened to us...I come to make the most out of every second. But what's the point in making the most of a second when you have already made my days the best that they possibly be ..." Miyu leans in for another kiss as she lock lips with her boyfriend. She holds her love closer. Not wanting to let him go in fear that he would vanish as soon as she release her grip on him.

"I love you" She looks him in the eyes.

"I love you too..." he holds her too with his hands placed on her thighs where the material from the stockings ends and when her skin begins.

 **Elsewhere**

"Uh, could you please repeat that?" Emma said half-shocked and with the other half being intrigued. Both Aoi and herself were currently sat at front of bar on the stools beside each other within a fancy restaurant and one that only people with Aoi's status could afford. The place looked very processional with warm dim yellow lights scattered around the place and large candles placed on the tables to add to the aesthetic. It definitely looked like it was worth the prince of all the pretty pennies that it costs.

Both Aoi and the older woman were sat beside each other. Emma was dressed in her usual one piece outfit with her gloves and boots. She wat sat with her legs crossed with a glass cocktail in hand. Aoi was at lost for words as she rubs her eyes "In short. My best friend from my childhood has come back into my life but is dating Playmaker and they appear to be really in love. They can't seem to keep their hands off each other and he actually loves her back and I mean he seems to love her with a passion"

"Wow...just wow" Emma comments as she takes another sip of her drink.

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but there it was right in front of me. Right after school we went to the park and hung for a hour. After a while I just had to get out of there. I just felt so..." Aoi sat with chin over her palm with a clearly annoyed look.

"A little bit jealous, Aoi-chan?" Emma bats her eyes.

"Jealous? What no!?" Aoi throws her arms up almost as if she was offended by Emma's words.

"You sure about that, Aoi-chan? You have one "encounter" with him and then you get annoyed when he ends up dating another woman. I'm sorry but to me it sounds exactly like jealously. You never seemed to "Like" him in a way that would make me think that you loved him. From what I knew about the whole thing, it just looked like you just used him like he used you" Emma replies back to the brunette with the most honestly that she could manage.

"I don't love him. Frankly I thought he was kind of an asshole, cold and distant...he is just...he is...I don't know..." Aoi sighs as she picks up her drink.

"I don't know. If I chose to sleep with someone and he turned out to be seeing another girl right after. I would feel a little bit hurt too. It's only natural. I mean I would understand. If I only wanted a one time thing that would be what I would be expecting to get from them. You can't go blaming Playmaker for the whole thing when you never made it clear that you wanted more from whatever you had" Emma comments as she rests on her arms crossed on the counter.

"No offense, Emma. But it sounds like you are speaking from experience? Is there something that you want to get off your chest?" Aoi inquires from the woman sat next to her. The older woman caught glimpses of Aoi's real reason for asking that just by the way her eyes looked at her.

"Well since you've asked. Not even Alice would like going down this rabbit hole, but a couple years back. Me and your brother...were close. Not romantically involved at all, but we were well young adults with a lot of stress on our hands trying to come to terms with the hardships of adult life and we found comfort in each other..." Emma took another sip from her drink as she taps her finger against the bar. The look on Aoi's face said it all.

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is going..."

"From the look on your face it probably is. We were friends good ones at that, but we never had the best time trying to keep relationships. We just had way too much things to deal with to be at the commitment level that we needed. I had my work and Akira had you. We both chose to make the best life for us, but one night. See at the end of a week. We used to gather and talk with some drinks, never really anything special. With one day though, things were exceptionally hard for us. Akira was denied a promotion that he worked himself to the bone for and I uh...had family problems. Things were so hard that day that we did end up getting drunk way more than ever planned..."

Aoi remains silent too enticed to dare interrupt.

"We would have never chosen to such a thing if we were sober, but we weren't at that moment. We just well...it was just kissing at first nothing too extreme but at the same time something we would have never done if the circumstances were different. But what started with kissing quickly moved to well...us touching each other. It was nothing sexual at first. We just embraced and ran our hands up each other. But we soon became too lost to thing rationally..." Emma rubs her eyes.

"Before we knew it. He was on top of me and we were nude and we were making love or the drunk equivalent of it. I didn't even remember how long it lasted but it couldn't have been more than an hour. I think of it as the black sheep on our relationship. A taboo never to mention. We just chose to leave it behind us, in fact he was so drunk that night. That I don't even think that he even remembers he certainly didn't act like he did. And he always looked at me like things between us were the same. I was beyond grateful but also hurt that he couldn't remember what we had..."

"I see..." the brunette shuddered at the broken-hearted way that her friend had spoken "Wait? Emma did you want to be with him?" Aoi asks as she places a hand on the woman's shoulders. Emma brushes a strand of hair from her eyes and sighs.

"I'm fine that we never did, but I am sad that we never even tried. Maybe we could have helped each other, maybe I wouldn't have done all the bad things that I have...I couldn't have put the pressure on him not when he wanted to focus on your wellbeing. You're lucky Aoi. Not every girl has a Brother as caring as yours" Emma replied smiled at her clearly shaken up.

"Well I'm more than able to look after myself now. Maybe you can give it a go with him. Maybe its the right time to try?" Aoi suggests.

"I'm not too sure about that now. We aren't exactly talking at the moment. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now..." Emma explains as she finishes off her drink and places it down on the counter. She shifts her upper body to be facing the younger girl.

"Is he still mad at you for my dumb decision? It was my fault you had nothing to do with it" Aoi tries to reassures her friend.

"It's bad, Aoi. He's blackmailing me to stay away from you. He says if he ever catches me with you again he will give all the evidence of my wrong doings to his higher ups" Emma placed her hands together and slowly shakes her head.

"What? Are you serious? How could he threaten you like that?" Aoi gasps in disbelief.

"Don't worry. He is not going to go through with it. He can't give the data over without incriminating himself, but it still hurt that he would try such a cruel way to keep me away from you. Aoi he is just hurt. He was worried about you, but now that you seem to be back on your feet he is bound to calm down. He loves you Aoi. He doesn't seen the difference between you and him. He loves you just like he would have loved sibling with the same blood as him..."

"I see, I'm here for you, Emma. Never forget that..." Aoi smiles sweetly.

"I won't. I promise, but I also wanted to ask. Since you have seen Playmaker is the real world, who is he? Just out of curiosity?" Emma scratches her nose as she directs the question towards the other girl. Aoi simply bats her eyes. She was slightly confused about the sudden interest in Playmaker.

"Oh...Yusaku Fujiki. I know I can trust you with that information" Aoi answers.

"Is he cute?" Emma jokes.

"Uh...yeah..." Aoi turns away to hide her blushes.


	7. Girls Night

_**Public Obsession** _

_**Chapter 7: Girls Night**_

Aoi entered her apartment greeting the place she calls home with a sigh. Throwing her bag over onto the couch she gently glides her feet across the carpet the covered the floor. Tip-toeing she turns and tosses her head to see if anyone was home and as usual there wasn't. It was just her again and going by past experiences she could guess that her brother wouldn't be back until the day after. The school girl found comfort in the fact that she would not have to face her brother, especially after learning what she has about his and Emma's relationship.

The Brunette slides her body down until she was lazily lying on the couch looking at the large screen in front of her. Aoi was tired more tired than she has ever felt, but needing to rest had nothing to do with her current feeling. In fact her mind was the one in need for rest to have time to process just what the hell was going on in her life at the moment. She was more than aware that her life has never been a simple walk in the park for her, but now she felt even worse about it.

Yusaku and Miyu were dating.

Her brother and her sister figure have slept together

She could not have made this up even on her most creative day. However Aoi strangely found herself to have less of a distain for the ordeal and instead to be simply confused as hell. Her mind wondered to how she has never actually been told how Miyu and Yusaku started going out. Yes Shima gave her the details, but Aoi knew that she was missing the actual story. How did they first talk together? How did they get to know each other in such a short time and more importantly why did Miyu only start at their school right after she took a break from it.

The whole situation was just way too convenient for her own liking.

Aoi was brought out of her daze when she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She grabs it and sees that she was left a message. Her eyes focus steadily on it as she sees that it was sent by Miyu herself. She taps the message and allows it to open.

 _ **We need to talk, Aoi** _

Slightly taken back by the severity that the message portrayed the brunette quickly responds simply asking what the other girl wanted to talk about. Aoi waited for about a whole minute for a response. And sure enough she was delivered exactly what she was expecting. Another clear-cut response.

 ** _Can we meet? Your place perhaps?_**

Seeing no reason why they couldn't. Aoi was more than willing to let her friend join her in her home. She simply replied with telling her to come up if she wanted. Aoi was never one to allow others into her home. With Emma ever being the only exception. She wouldn't even let the Teachers who tried to support her enter, but Miyu was her friend. Aoi would be more than happy to let her in. Plus she could finally get the alone time that she wanted with her. She looked down to see that Miyu had already responded.

 _ **Great, See you soon. Should be there in about thirty minutes.**_

And just like that it was set in motion. A hangout session between herself and Miyu with no Yusaku and no Akira. It would be just Miyu and herself. Aoi stood to her feet and made her way to the kitchen of the apartment "I'm starving..." Aoi whispers as she feels the rattle from deep inside her stomach. She only had a couple spoon fills of the sundae that Yusaku had bought her. She only had drinks with Emma so she was practically running on an empty stomach.

With minutes of fiddling about Aoi fixed herself a bowl of cereal which wasn't the most exotic thing she could have had, but it got the job done all the same. Aoi was more than happy to have the simple things. She has never been one to partake in eating the fancy foods that brother usually did. She was just happy with being simple and she was perfectly fine with continuing down that path. She returns back to her seat and begins the waiting game.

Right on cue. Aoi hears someone knocking at the door. She stands herself up and walks her way to the door. She was lightly nervous about the whole thing. Sure she knew Miyu but she would be lying if she wasn't worried too. As much as she known Miyu she still knew very little about her. Sure they were friends, but Aoi was slightly worried that their friendship should have stayed with their childhood. The Miyu who came into her life recently was far different than the girl she once was, but as well eerily familiar enough to give it a shot.

Opening the door the girl sees Miyu standing on the other side with her arms behind her back. Miyu was wearing the same clothes that was when they were at the park. Miyu smiles as she enters the apartment. Her eyes light-up as if she had entered a wonderland of her greatest desires.

"Wow! Aoi-chan this place is amazing!" Miyu takes in the whole place with her child-like gaze.

Aoi nervously rubbed her shoulder "Uh, thanks..."

"Anyway how are you doing, Aoi? I know we spoke earlier but I wanted to see you again" Miyu smiles at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm good...you uh want to grab a seat?" the brunette points to the couch.

Miyu gently nods as she twirls her way to the destination "Wow! This place looks like it costs a fortune. I almost don't want to sit down because I'm worried I'm going to ruin something" the girl sits down on an empty seat with Aoi following behind.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I thought that you and your brother would want have some peace from the world" Miyu leans back and shifts her body until she was conformable. She crosses her legs and finds herself looking at her friend with a smile planted on her face.

"Well-uh my Brother is not here. He is most likely working over-over-over time again" Aoi replies as she looks to her friend.

Miyu's eyes perk "Awww that sucks. Yeah with the position your brother's got. I guess that overtime can be a bitch. That job is way too demanding for one person to do alone" she rubs her nose.

"Tell me about it. He spends more time there then he does here and when he is over here. He is more focused on my wellbeing than his own. It makes feel awful sometimes and less other times. But he is way too stubborn to accept that he can't do everything by himself..."

"He's doing it for you. You should not feel bad. It his choice and his alone. The last thing he wants is for you to blame yourself for the choices that he makes. He loves you, Aoi so he is going to do everything he can for you" Miyu soften her gaze as she leans forward.

"I know" Aoi replies with instinctual response showing that she has heard the exact same thing over and over again to the point of boredom. Aoi rolls her eyes before looking back at Miyu. Steadily she sits up "So...you said that you wanted to talk about something...I hope that its nothing too serious" she directs towards the other girl.

Miyu shifts her gaze almost as if she was dreading the moment that such a topic would be brought up. Though she was the one who asked Aoi to talk to her. She still was not fond of what was coming to come next. She places her hands together in her lap "Aoi, I know about the marks that you left on Yusaku"

 **Meanwhile**

"Why did you call me here, Emma? I thought I made myself clear the last time that we met..." Akira glares at the woman in front of him. Both he and Emma were stood under the large bridge to the city with the lampposts sheltering them in their warm light from the darkness of the night.

Emma stood with her arms crossed as she leans against the pole of the lamp post "I know that you weren't actually going to deliver on your threat" she bats her eyes.

"Really? How so?" Akira stood with his hands firmly in his pockets "Last time I checked I had all the data that I needed to lock you up for good..."

"You do, but not without being caught yourself for selling company secrets that's probably a longer sentence than a one that I would get for my actions, but I'm not here to talk about that" Emma looks to Akira who gave her a puzzled look.

"I could never get anything passed you. I was never going to go through it, truth be told. I care for you too much, even after what you let Aoi do. You tried your hardest to be there for her even if it would put you in danger yourself. What did you want to talk about then?"

"Do you remember a few years ago back when we would meet up and talk about all our troubles?" Emma inquires as she slightly tilts her head.

"Of course. That was back before Aoi wasn't as bad as she was now. She was still just kid who saw the bright side in everything even when I couldn't" Akira replies with a small smile as he thought about the past. He shrugs as he looks at Emma "Where is this going, Emma?"

"There was one night. A night where my father had passed and your promotion was talking away from you since you couldn't be fully committed since you were looking after Aoi. Things were so bad for us that we had more to drink than usual..." Emma's eyes narrow.

"I vaguely recall that night. Anything after the alcohol was a blur" Akira remembers.

"So you really don't remember that night? Not what we did? What we wanted?" Emma leans forward towards Akira.

"What are you talking about? I said I have no memory of the night" Akira slightly backs up from the woman.

"Akira. That night you and I...well...we had sex and you told me that you loved me and we loved it. I was already gone by the time you woke up. Next time we met you had no memory of that night" Emma could see the shock on the man's face. Akira's eyes widen as he sees that the woman was telling the truth.

"You and I...you and I...you and I...?" Akira gulps.

"I thought I was fine with leaving it in the past. You had Aoi to deal with and I didn't want come between you. But when I was talking to Aoi today. She told me that I should at least tell you how I feel about you. So I just want to tell you that I love you. And I want more from this relationship of ours, but if you don't;I understand" Emma looks up to look Akira in the eye.

"I...I...I don't know what to say...we can't. If SOL finds out then they could find out that we have been working together...it's too dangerous for us..." Akira tells the woman causing her to lower her head. Emma nods as she agrees with his reasoning. The next few seconds that passed felt awkward. More than Emma and Akira have ever felt in their lives before. Emma's head was rushing, no overflowing with thoughts. Maybe she made a mistake in telling Akira the truth. Maybe she has ruined what was already left of their soured relationship.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I know that Aoi is still going through a lot and I had no right to-" Emma's eyes widen as the man lifts her cheek and kisses her on the lips. She was beyond ecstatic at their sudden connection as well confused. Did he change his mind in the last five seconds? Or did he choose this from the start?

The moon light shines upon them in the quiet area where they stand. Soft breezes of wind pass through their hair and clothes and they keep their connection going as it felt long glides his hands against her shoulders and travels down until he was holding her hips. Their lips part away while he still holds onto her "You up for another round?" he smirks.

Emma slowly nods as she bites her lip and raising an eyebrow "My place?"

"Sounds good" he leans in for another kiss which the woman accepts as she smiles through their kiss.

 **Back with Aoi and Miyu**

"What marks?" Aoi was beyond surprised at the sudden shift in tone of their meeting. From deep within her thoughts she was having a hard time keeping herself together "Shit. How does she know? Yusaku would never tell her about that. Would he?" Aoi thought to herself.

Miyu steadied her breathing as she gave a prolonged deep sigh "The mark on his neck. The hickey kind. The one that you gave him" Miyu sharply replies as she folds her arms.

"Un-fucking believable" was the only thing that Aoi could process "You think that I gave him a hickey? Miyu, why on earth would I do that? He doesn't even like me" she shoots back in personal manner showing that she was not taking Miyu's accusations too kindly.

"No, he doesn't like you. But I got a hunch that you like him. Aoi, listen. I'm not mad. That happened before he and I were dating so I can't complain, but I'm getting a sneaking suspicion that wasn't all that you did with him, right?" Miyu comments.

"Miyu! How could you say such things?! Me and Yusaku have never done such a thing together. And if you don't believe me I can prove that I am still a virgin!" Aoi argues back now fully hurt by Miyu words. How could she say such things about her? Though she was right about her and Yusaku; she still felt really hurt by her comments.

"Really, Aoi. I'm not going to be mad if you did. It was all before I met Yusaku. I just have been noticing the way you look at him while you think that I'm not looking. That's not a look of barely being friends. Its a look of lust and desire. Aoi just tell me the truth, please? I just want to put this behind us and if me and Yusaku are going to be together I need to know that I can count on you to keep your feelings for him in check? I just want to-" Miyu was cut off as Aoi jumps to her feet.

"Want to what? Throw crude allegations my way? I didn't give him that mark and I certainly did not sleep with him. I barely know him, Miyu. Do you honestly think I would sleep with a guy that I barely know? I have no idea why you think barging in here and demanding answers to things I haven't even done! I do not know who did those things with him, but I got feeling that she won't be doing anymore! Okay?" Aoi throughs her arms in the air.

Miyu was taken back by her outburst. Miyu brushes a strand away from her eyes and takes a deep breath "Alright. You're right. What was I thinking by accusing you of such things. I'm sorry, Aoi. I have just been really bothered by whole thing...I asked Yusaku if he would have sex with me..."

"Really...?" Aoi calmed with a blush.

"He said no, but he told me that he didn't want to ruin our relationship and that we should take it slow..." Miyu adds as she sits forward.

"And where is the part where you start blaming me for that?" Aoi crosses her arms.

"I know it sounds stupid, but when he said that. I don't think he was talking to me. The look in his eyes was like he was thinking of someone else and since you are the only other girl that he is known to hang out with...well it all clicked...the way you look at him, the way you were always asking about him...the awkward way you sit close to him. It just made the most sense to get to that conclusion. I'm sorry that I said such things about you...I hope our friendship isn't ruined..."

"I'm not going to lie. I am incredibly annoyed at you, but our friendship has lasted all of these years. We're not going to lose it on the same day that you came back into my life. Let's put it behind us, right?" Aoi smiles to Miyu who nods.

"Thanks, Aoi. Now I know the truth..." she smiles back.

"So, moving past that episode. How have you enjoyed your time in the city. I knew it can be a little overwhelming at first..." Aoi tries to shift the subject to something less awkward and more easy to talk about. Miyu shifts her head up as she tilts her head.

A hour passed meaning it was time to call their time to an end. Miyu waves her friend goodbye as Aoi closes the door behind. The brunette exhaled deeply as begun to pull at her hair withholding a scream "Dammit! I lied right to her face! Even after she said that she wasn't going to be mad! She is going to hate now if she figures it out. Even with Blue Angel gone she is still biting me in the ass" she slides down the door until she was resting on the ground "First this whole thing costs me Blue Angel now its going to cost me my best friend...this can't get any worse..."

Miyu walks out onto the streets as she narrows her eyes in a clear sign of anger she storms off when knowing she was out of Aoi's view from high above "Very well. I gave you a chance to come clean and for us to move on as friends, but you still lied to me? I hope you are happy with that, lying straight to my face, Blue Angel" Miyu walks off into the distance towards her home. She brings out her phone and holds it to her ear hearing it ring and for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Yes, it worked exactly as planned" Miyu smirks.


	8. A Dark Affection Is Born

_**Public Obsession**_

 ** _Chapter 8: A Dark Affection_ Is Born**

 **Warning: This chapter includes heavy sexual content. Though this story is rated as M. I still feel I should give you a warning, since this story hasn't included sexual content since the very first chapter.**

* * *

 **A Hour Later at Miyu's Apartment**

How could you explain the current situation? Miyu arrived back no fewer than five minutes ago. Yusaku would have thought she would return in the same chirpy mood that she left in. He could have guessed since she left for the soul purpose of seeing her best friend, Aoi. Yusaku was aware of the Miyu was feeling tense about her, but he was more than willing to put all his money on the fact that they would sort out any turmoil that they had as soon as they sat themselves down and remembered what made their friendship so special.

Only this time he thanked the heavens that did not have actually pay the money he had promised otherwise he would be a broke man. Before him stood a very stressed Miyu. Her face wasn't glowing red nor was there steam fumming out of her ears, but she had that look in her eyes. The same look that she had in her eyes whenether she was annoyed. Not in the sense of oversleeping type of annoyed, but the *get the hell out of the blast zone* type of annoyed look.

As soon as she arrived she made her current enraged state known as she pratically thrown her boots at the wall. Yusaku has been through many things in his short-time on the planet. The lost incident, facing the knights of hanoi and even their leader; Revolver. None of which could have prepeared him for such a dangerous game such as thinking of something to say to her that wouldn't result in her killling him in the most grusome way possible.

He had to plan his next moves very carefully. Whatever she asked or says he knew he would have to play along. He takes a breath to prepear to adress the woman that stood in front of her. He loved her. He really did, but knowing that she went through the very same thing he did as a child. He knew how dangerous he could be, he could only imagine what anyone else that took part in it could be capable of. He looks at the girl and smiles "Hey...what's wrong..." he asks.

Miyu's eyes narrows as she walks towards him "Do you love me?" she wraps her arms around the boy's neck locking lips with him which he hapily returned.

"Yes" he was compelled by the woman almost unable to refuse her.

"Do you love me more than anything?" She asks him hypnotically.

"I love you more than anything. I'll do anything for you...anything..." Yusaku's eyes widen almost as he was forced to say those words without a way to hold back on his lust, almost as if he has lost all self-control. Like was a puppet and Miyu was the puppet master.

"Make love to me, Yusaku. Show me just how much you really love me? Will you do that for me?" Miyu nuzzles her nose against the line of the boy's neck with soft kisses to start things off.

"I...I...Yes of course my love" Yusaku's eyes wince as Miyu kisses up his neck and captures his skin in a soft pull with her lips.

"Good boy" she comments as she plants her hands on the boy's shoulders " Why don't you show me how you do things?" she gives off a small laugh as she brings the boy with her as she backs herself against the wall of the entrance to her bedroom. Miyu grabs hold of her shirt and throws it to the floor; leaving her in a black bra. Miyu brings her arms behind her back and unclasps her bra allowing it to fall to the ground which exposed her chest to the boy. It may have just been the heat of the moment but she had no hesitation for such an act. She more than happy to reveal herself to him almost as she has been planning do such a thing for quite some time.

"Well?" Miyu chuckles as she nuzzles against the boy's shoulders.

Unable to refuse. Yusaku leans in body downward and captures the girl's right nipple with his lips as he begins to suck on it. The boy's lips surround the mound as he applies slow but strong suction. The boy then begun to run his tongue across the girl's hardened nipple causes Miyu to give off a soft moan to his action.

"Oh, god wow!" Miyu breathes in as she brings her hand to the back of the boy's head as she grabs onto his hair. She pulls him closer as she embraces him.

Yusaky's head weighed heavy with thoughts. Why was he doing this? Why can't he seem to control himself? But more importantly why did this whole thing just feel wrong? Miyu's breatsts taste just like Aoi's yet right here in the moment. The taste is almost sickening to him not in away that would make him feel ill, but in a way that makes him feel like their physical connection is just not right. Almost as if they don't go together well enough to justify such an action.

Either way Yusaku could not resist from keeping his lips on the girl's breast as if his will was completely ripped away from him.

"You know I have two of those, right?" Miyu nudges her shoulders as she almost sounds like she was reciting something from memory like they are not her own words, but simply borrowing them from another person. Getting the meaning of the girl's words he quickly switched his target wrapped his lips around her other nipple giving it an equal amount of attention. Miyu's eyes narrow as she takes in the sight of the boy's actions as she was clearly enjoying his work and the attention that he was giving her flesh.

"Alright...lower..." Miyu raises an eyebrow.

Yusaku's eyes widen. That is when it finally became clear. Miyu was copying what he and Aoi did act for act "She is copying everything that Blue Angel said when we did this...what is she trying to acomplish by this? It's not only her words that she is copying but she is even trying to copy her manerisms...just to make sure" he thought to himself as he looks to Miyu "You mean...?"

"You're damn right" Miyu leans forward captures the skin of ear with her teeth "And if you are good...I'll give you something a little special..." Miyu follows up by running her tongue along his ear. Yusaku was more than taken back by her need to repeat Blue Angel.

"Stop doing that!" Yusaku forces himself away from the girl as he looks her in the eyes.

"Stop doing what? What is your problem?" Miyu asks in confusion as she drags her shirt across her chest to hide herself from him.

"Don't play dumb! You were saying the exact same thing that Blue Angel said to Playmaker when they did this! And there is the fact that I couldn't even control myself just now almost as if you were controlling me! What the hell are you trying to do?" Yusaku questions in a harsh tone.

Miyu's eyes widen in shock at the boy's sudden outburtst "I was trying to show you how much I love you. But obviously you don't feel the same way about me. Actually I guess that you never did. No matter how hard I tried I would always be second place to Aoi. Well I'm done with it. If you can't get over Aoi, then we can just kiss goodbye to any relationship that we could ever have..." Miyu puts her bra back on while she glares at the boy in front of her.

"Wait! Why would you think that I had a thing for Aoi? We har-"

"Hardly know each other? Aoi said the same thing as you. She also lied to me just like you. Funny how that works. My boyfriend would rather sleep with my best friend than me. In fact. You can do one better! You already fucked her..and on national TV" Miyu throws her arms in the air as she growls.

"What are talking about...?" Yusaku stops her in her tracks.

"Oh...you asshole. Even now you are lying to me...no even worse; you're making me feel stupid for having common sense. Well news flash. I know who you really are, Playmaker..." Miyu points on the boy's ches ast her eyes were fuming with flames.

"Wait...you knew? You knew...how long have you..."

"Not for long!" She rolls eyes "I know that Aoi use to always carry a book about a blue angel with her when we were kids. I even read it once or twice. I knew she was Blue Angel the very moment that she showed up in Link Vrains. After seeing how she was looking at you...well it all became clear to me..."

"If you knew...why didn't you say anything about it?" Yusaku takes hold of the girl's wrists; causing her to tense up.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin things between us. I love you, Yusaku. I just didn't want to drop that bombshell on you, plus I thought that you would tell me the truth...eventually" Miyu sighs as she moves her hands to take hold of the boy's own.

"You don't seem to care that I am Playmaker...I was always scared of you finding out, but here we are..." the schoolboy slowly glides hand hand across the girl's face "I have no idea where we should go from here. This whole thing is just..." Yusaku was almost speechless in the moment. For what feels like an eternity they stood. Looking into each other's eyes in complete silence. They were both unable to say a single word as they were too busy observing the other.

"Start by kissing me..." Miyu smiles as Yusaku leans in to kiss her capturing his lips on her own. Though it looked like any other kiss that they shared there was something new about this one. It was warm and welcoming and was full of affection. It felt right more than any other kiss that they had shared.

"Is this...love?" Yusaku thinks to himself as he places his hands on the girl's hips.

Miyu smiles as she quickly grabs hold of Yusaku's hand and guides him into her bedroom and next to her bed. She sits on the edge of the bed as she parts her legs. She looks up to the boy with a lercherous grin "I don't know about you, but I am super hot right now...are you ready?" she asks in a caring manner.

"Let's find out, beautiful..." Yusaku smiles back as he slowly kneels down onto the floor to right in front of her skirt. Knowing what he was aiming form. Miyu lies down on her back and parts her legs; giving him a good view between her legs.

Yusaku grabs hold of her hips and pulls her forward towards him where his mouth was directly in front of her panties "I love you..."

Yusaku runs his tongue against the fabric of her underwear. He could smell her need for him, her want and desire. He could sense it all and it made him feel hot. Like he was on fire and she was the way to put it out. He could feel himself harden from their actions. He needed her just as much as she needed him. No, he wanted her...and he was going to show her. He gave a couple more licks to the velvet-soft material that concealed the girl's most sacred area.

"Ohhh...Yusaku..." Miyu moans softly as she feels the boy's tongue brushing against the material shielding her core. The connection between them was finally happening. The long awaited moment that she wanted. She finally felt wanted. She finally felt loved and to be desired and she felt amazing. Yusaku grabbed the side of the girl's panties and begins to pull them off. Miyu lifts her legs to make it easier for the boy though it worked more than for that. Yusaku held the girl's legs in place as he dove into her most intimate place.

His tongue entered her without anything to block it. He was free to explore her and Miyu was all for it. Yusaku would be lying if said he had any notible experience when it comes to pleasing woman. His only experience came from a virtual avatar so he was hopping that Miyu would understand the reason for his lack of skill. It may be far from perfect, but he was hopping that Miyu would enjoy it all the same maybe she may even be given a great deal of pleasure from it.

He licks up her core and wraps his lips around her clit. Delivering a flurry of licks to the woman before him. While doing so. He could hear the girl moaning. She wasn't screaming his name or anything like that. But she was more than happy to let loose soft moans that told him that he was on the right track. His eyes meet the girl's own though they were half-open. Miyu hands find themselves on the back of his head as she runs her fingers through his hair; grabbing a fistful.

Seeing that he was on the right track he decides to take a bold next step. He lifts his hands and slides them under the girl's butt to hold her even closer to him. He plants a kiss on her womanhood followed up by strong strokes of his tongue. Miyu gave off a shylish laugh as she stroked the boy's hair "Hey, that's very sensitive there..."

Yusaku smirks as takes the girl's clit into his mouth and begins to softly suck on it. Causing the girl to almost jump up. Though he held her in place as he sees that she was doing her best to hold back any sudden shouts. She was more than prepeard to keep her voice down "Eh...how about a little bit more to the left?" she asks witha smile. Yusaku follows her requests and tilts his tongue to the position that she asked for and she showed how much it helped as she moans heavily.

The taste of the girl was something else. Yusaku has never done this sort of thing before, sure with Blue Angel but that was in the virutal world so he would not think it would count. But the girl right in front of him. Her taste. Her lust was in intoxicating. Like a drug. He just wanted more and more. If he had known what this would have been like. He would have happily done this when she first asked him to. She was loving it. The pleasure that he was giving her...every move that his tongue made...everytime his lips kissed her there. And he loved doing it. Hearing her moans, her cries of pleasure and the smile that she has on her face. She was perfect, absolutly perfect.

Miyu opens her eyes and looks down to the boy "Alright, time for the next act "Down boy" she uses her foot to push the boy away from his position. She sits up and holds a hand out to Yusaku. He takes hold of her hand and pulls her up. Miyu stands up and pushes the boy down onto the bed.

Before Yusaku had time to react. Miyu was already climbing on top of him. She unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off "My turn" she comments as she takes his hardened member between her fingers. Running them up and down the boy's shaft before she fully grasps it with her right hand "I love you too..." she responds as she engulfs the boy's shaft with her mouth. Yusaku's eyes widen at the sudden contact. Jolts of pleasure full his body at a quick pace.

Yusaku had never experienced this feeling before. Once again he had to turn to his experience with Blue Angel. Sure he gave her oral sex before, but he was never given it so he only had thoughts and his imagination to go by. At this moment. That all changed. Miyu was actually doing it. Giving him the same love and care that he gave to her. The whole thing felt so right. Like he has finally accepted her love and welcomed her and everything she was and ever will be.

Miyu mentally smirks as she sees the pleasured look on her lover's face. She wanted to match every bit of pleasure that he gave her, every moan he made her do. Every muscle spasm he caused her. She was all ready to give it all back to him. She was ready show her own devotion. If he could put his mouth on her most intimate part without a single complaint or hesitation she would be more than happy to return the favour to him in full swing.

She runs her tongue along the boy's tip as she hears a soft but audible moan. An alright result but not the one she wanted. She would need to step up her game to make them even. She licks down his shaft while using her left hand to pump the boy from the bottom while she lifts her tongue up to focus on the the boy's tip. She wasn't exactly a genius when it came to sex. She just had the sex education classes to go off on, but she did know that boys have a much more easier and quicker time when it comes to climaxing. It was almost on the unfair side if she was being honest.

She would give anything to be able to cliamx with the help of the boy's tongue on her most sensesitve area. The warmth that she would give him. Knowing that he accepts her essence. Her very being as she plans to accept his own special kind, but that will need to be for another day as for now. It's her boyfriend's turn to feel the pleasure that he gave her. Miyu begins to suck on the boy's member not too hard in case she might actually hurt him but she wasn't being too soft either.

Miyu's hand begun to tighten around his shaft as she increased her speed along with the movement of her tongue. Once she felt more confident. She slowly took in more of the boy's shaft in her mouth. It wasn't a lot more. Maybe half an inch if she was being honest. Trying to take more in. She felt herself slightly gag. Obviously she had found her limit. For her first time doing such an act. She was more than proud of her efforts. Though she had to wonder if being proud when it comes to such a sexual act was at all a good thing? It was certainly something that she wouldn't be conforable boasting about.

"I wonder if Yusaku is proud of how well he went down on me?" she thought to herself in genuine interest in the topic before she quickly came back to reality as she heard the boy moan and even more sexily. He moaned her name "Miyu". Wow. If she was wet before. She would be like niagara falls right now. Making the boy she loves moan her name was just so hot. Knowing that it was her that made him like that. The cold, stern boy he usually is now moaning his lover's name - her name.

That was all she needed. She strengthened her assault. Her lips tighetening around his shaft as she runs down the length. Repeating the action over and over. Each time earning a even louder moan from the boy. Some just typical grunts, but there ones where he speaks her name. That was her goal. Her reason. Her motivation. She licks the tip over and over as she descends and ascends upon his manhood. He belong to her and no one else. Aoi could no longer take him away. Not anymore. And she was going to make sure of it.

"Miyu...I think I am about to..." Yusaku grunts as the woman suddenly pulls away before he could release himself much to his dismay. Miyu chuckles as she climbs up the boy's body until she was lying on top of him. Strandling his waist, thought their private areas did brush against against each other. They were far from continuing their dance. Miyu rests her arms on either side of Yusaku;s head. She sends a bright smile down to him which he returned.

"Say my name, please?" Miyu nuzzles his neck.

"Miyu..." Yusaku did as he was asked in a endearing manner his hands slowly making their way to the girl's womanhood where he slides a finger into her; causing her to moan at his action. She raises an eyebrow now interested in their new game. She slowly begins to rock in her place as she feels the boy's digits exploring her inner walls. She gradually closes her eyes with a open-mouth smirk as she breaths in. The boy keeps plunging his fingers into her; feeling them become covered in her essence.

"Taste me" she lowers her head back to his neck as she kisses his skin.

Yusaku removed one of his hands from the girl's entrance and guides his didget into his mouth as he sucks off the girl's juices "Do I taste irresistible?" she chuckles lightly as she captures the skin of the boy's neck in her mouth; applying suction to the spot of skin where Aoi had left her mark. Almost as if she was trying to rewrite what once was and make her own past. Yusaku stiffened his expression as he felt Miyu's teeth bite down hard. Not nearly hard enough to draw any blood, but sure enough to leave a hell of a bruise and a painful one to boot.

"You're mine. And mine alone..." Miyu whispers in the boy's ear.

"Miyu...what happens now...do we..." Yusaku nervously asks the girl on top of him. Miyu shrugs her shoulders as she glides the tip of her nose against his collar bone all the way to the top of his neck until she reaches his ear once more.

"What the hell do you think?" she chuckles softly as she grabs the boy's manhood and aligns it with her entrance "You are mine" she bites her lips as she lowers herself on Yusaku's member; causing her to give off a painful grunt.

"Are you okay. We can stop doing this right now if you-?" Yusaku asks concerned as he sees the look of pain in the woman's eyes.

"No! This pain laughable to compared to other pains that I have endured. At least with this one I know that It will go away after a while. I want this...and you do too!" Miyu replies as she bites down on her lip clearly showing signs of disconfort but no where near the level of being in agony that Yusaku would have guessed. Is what Miyu said true? Just what other kinds of suffering is she enduring. Yusaku's eyes soften as he sees Miyu do her best to smile "Alright. I think I'm good for now..." she breathed heavily as she started to bounce on the boy's member.

Yusaku's eyes widen at the new found action. It felt amazing. The feeling of Miyu taking his member into her in slow bounces. Obviously Miyu wasn't at the level of being able to deal with going any faster. He could tell that just the speed that she was currently going at was hurting her. From the looks of it the pain might have lessened but that doesn't mean Miyu was done with it all together. Yusaku knew that it would be a little while until Miyu just the same feeling out of it as he did.

"Miyu...we don't have to do this. It's hurting you..." Yusaku looks his lovers in the eyes.

"Why don't you want to? Have you changed your mind?" she replies with a hurt tone.

"No! It's not that. It's just that you are in pain and I don't want to hurt you..." the boy quickly shot back. Miyu gave a small laugh as she rolls her eyes. She begins to pick up her pace as she takes in his member faster and faster almost as a response to his concerns.

"The only way you can hurt me now is if you don't think I can handle it. Please I want this...we need this..." she leans forward and captures the boys lips in her own. Eventhough she could taste herself on his mouth. She was more than ready to deepen this kiss as their bodies collided and connected with each other. Yusaku felt Miyu's tongue running across his closed lips. He opens his mouth in response and allowed her entry. He brings his hands and glides his palms on his lover's back.

Yusaku should be loving this. Being connected to the woman he loves in such an intimate way, but something was off. He couldn't put a name to to it, but there wasnsomething at the back of his mind that was telling him that this whole situation was less than ideal and that he was making a mistake. But he couldn't get a clear thought to it. His body was more than accepting for this interaction with her. So why should he think that something was wrong? If anything everything was right...perfect even.

Their kisses felt like sparks. Quick jolts of stimulation that runs through both of them. Their bodies felt joined both physical and spiritally. They felt like this whole thing was so right like it was meant to happen. Like it was their fait to join together in such a way, almost as if their bodies were made for this specefic reason, for this purpose. They felt as one.

No matter how immaculate that the moment between them felt. Yusaku's own mind couldn't hep but wonder why there was the one lingering thought at the back of his head. The one that told him to stop the whole situation at once. Was it his inner fear trying to scare him. Or something else. Whatever it would have been. Yusaku was lost in his lust with his lover. His reasoning was chained down tight by the feel of the moment and their affection for each other.

Now Miyu was now free to move how she wished. The pain while hautning it was all but faded. She deeply wished that every other pain in her life could vanish so easily. But Miyu was more than happy to just to have this one moment as she found herself capturing the boy that she loves. Her body accepting a part of him. She bounces up and down. Her body full head to toe in pleasure as she moans through their kiss. Yusaku was just as lucky as he too was full of the pleasure that came from their bond.

Miyu breaks the kiss and goes in for his neck once more to the same spot and captures the boy's skin once more. This time the pain from the already bruised patch of skin hurts Yusaku as he could feel her teeth and tongue making the patch of flesh their own "Miyu...you're hurting me..." Yusaku closed one as he felt the knife-like pain that was caused by the girl's attack on his neck. Like she was cutting through him with a hot knife. His words carried loud enough to be heard by her, though she did not loosen her grip on his neck.

"Please...just let do this, okay? It's only fair considering the pain that I just went through..." Miyu responds as she quickly goes back to capturing the boy's neck with her teeth. Yusaku's eyes narrow as feel her assault on his neck only grow strong, yet he couldn't really say anything. She was right after the pain that she just went through. Who was he to complain about the pain from a love bite? If she wanted to do so to him then he would do his best to deal with such pain.

Though the sharp pain from his neck was really hurting the pleasure that he got everytime Miyu took his member into her gave him an even greater form of pleasure. It was actually quite a nice mix of both feelings. He really had no right to complain, not without feeling terrible and selfish for doing so.

"You're mine, Yusaku. You belong to me...I'm the only person that you will ever need ever again..." Miyu murmured as she kisses his neck. Her eyes tracking his every movement, every change of his facial expression, every breath that he took. She stared at him like she was his predator. Observing him without end.


	9. This Moment

**Public Obsession**

 **Chapter 9**

 **This Moment**

* * *

"Again..." Miyu cooed as she grabs her lovers' shoulders and force them to roll until she was the one on the bottom and Yusaku was on top. Their bodies bare and lusts high. Yusaku captures her lips in a kiss as he thrusts back into her. The girl moans through the connection of their mouths. Her hands plant themselves on his back as she digs her nails. Her body shaking with every single thrust. Every impulse of pleasure that tingles through their bodies.

Yusaku's own hand plants on Miyu's face as he looks into her eyes. Seeing the reflection of his own actions in her eyes. Seeing her moan and feeling her nails glide across his skin. His mind was completely lost. Just how did they manage to go this far? This was the eighth day after they gave into their urges and gave themselves to each other, in body and mind. And ever since the first moment that they first slept together they could no longer resist each other.

Every single night since they have repeated the deed. Not in the same ways or reasons, but no matter what happened between them. It would end up at the same result. Their clothes thrown over the floor and their skin being bare and moving against the other. Their moans washing out all doubt that they are haunted by. Every nightmare, every restless night was meaningless when they were connecting on such a level. Their heat, their pleasure and their needs all washed away the stains of the past.

"Yusaku, please..." Miyu moans as she guides his head to her chest. Getting the message behind her directions he took her right nipple into his mouth and begun to suck on it softly. Her body bucks from the warmth of her partner's mouth. She feels the boy's tongue dance with her hardened nipple while he enters her over and over in an somewhat endless cycle of pleasure. Every time that he would leave her entrance he would give her an apology in the shape of running his tongue along her nipple. So Miyu's pleasure would never stop in their session.

"I-I-love-you" Miyu snivels pulls the boy's head up towards her as she captures the boy into another long kiss. Their mouths open as their tongues enter the other's mouths. Free to explore at their own will. Yusaku uses his arms to balance and hold himself while his hands and digits were free to press against the girl's chest. His fingers glide against the mounds on his girlfriend; causing her to moan repeatedly through their kiss. Miyu looks into his eyes like she was star struck.

They were like animals in heat. Being at school together was near to being a complete nightmare. Trying to keep their hands off of each other and in some case out of each other too. Keeping their bodies in check and keeping the mindset focused on school itself. They would be lying if they did not mention how bad that they were at doing just that. Sitting next to each other in some classes has almost made it a chore to get through as they have to resist the urge to fool around with each other.

The thought of such an act had crossed both their minds more times than they would like to admit. But they both persevere and fight against their urges...while in school anyway. Once they are back at either of their places though? Well it was fair game. They would throw themselves at each other and rely on the other extinguish the flames that was burning deep inside them. They usually only resort to the smaller tuff such as they place their mouths to each other's most private areas to relieve the other, but sometime doing just that was simply not enough. Which today was.

Yusaku ended the kiss between them as he nuzzles his nose down Miyu's bare neck and where he placed his mouth. Miyu's eyes widen as she wraps her arms around the boy's head almost as she was not willing to let him go in fear of the chance that he might vanish "I love you too" he finally replies as he softly suck on the girl's neck. Miyu's lips curve into a grin as she hears the boy's words. She accepts him and his everything all the good and the bad just like he did for her.

Yusaku increases his speed as he begins for thrust himself into her with much more passion. He was under the control of her moans, every single sudden jerk of her body and the irrespirable smile that she bares on her lips. She is everything that he ever wanted and needed and more importantly she was his as he was hers. They just couldn't stop their actions they couldn't cease their lovemaking. They both needed it too much to be willing to end it too suddenly.

"More...-more-" Miyu asks of her lover which he could not deny her. He kisses her once more as he plunges deeper in her. Miyu jerks more violently but her moans showed her pleasure from their new force that Yusaku used. They were connected together as one. The rest the world ceased to exist for them while they undertook their unity. It was just them and no one else. Each buck of Yusaku's hips and every jerk of Miyu's own proved that everything else could be forgotten for their moments.

"Miyu-I'm-goi-going to-" Yusaku warns between their kisses.

"Don't worry; I've taken precautions" Miyu's grin said it all and her voice only added to it, full of confidence and almost on the line of being prideful. With a few more heated plants of their mouths and an equal number of thrusts; Yusaku found himself over the edge as all his heat was let loose into the girl of his dreams. And with that the moment was over. Yusaku slides off of her and takes his place beside her on the covers of the bed where they took a couple moments to catch their breath and take the moment in.

Miyu lifts the bedsheets over her chest as she turns her head to look over to Yusaku. She runs her hands through her hair. Feeling that it was messy and would need to be sorted out later. Her free hand took hold of the sheets to hold it in place "That was-wow-" she finds herself trying to think of the best words to use after such an event. Yusaku turns on his sides to face the girl lying beside him. His hands cups her cheek as he smiles. Miyu slightly blushed at the boy's actions.

"It was amazing" he whispers to her.

Miyu gives off a coy smirk as she manoeuvres herself to be over Yusaku her hands move through the boy's hair. Her lips captures his as their bodies begin to heat up once again. She moves her hips forward until she straddling the boy's chest. She looks down into his eyes as lifts the boy's head up with her own hands "I love you so fucking much" she coos with a raise of an eyebrow. Yusaku smiles back at the girl on top of him as he places his hands over her hips "I love you too"

"Good, otherwise I would have to kill you" she replies in a comedic tone, but also with something a little unsettling to it too. She taps the boy on his nose as she moves off of him. Wrapping the sheets around her as she moves her hand through her hair "I'm going for a shower. You want to join me?" she invites him.

"I...I..uh…" Yusaku scratched the back of his head.

"You just fucked me so there is no need to be shy now" Miyu walks over to the bathrooms and winks at him. Entering the room she looks back of Yusaku "Feel free to join me if you want. I won't bite, unless you want me too" she closes the door behind her; leaving Yusaku on his own in the room.

Looking to see if it was clear. Yusaku got onto his feet and gathered all of his cloths. His shirt and jeans were easy to find, but his underwear seemed to have been thrown across the room. Putting all of his clothes in a pile on the bed he heard the running of water from the bathroom. He dresses himself and tidies his hair the best that he could with just his hands. Rubbing his shoulder he looks down by the bed when he hears a high amount of jittering . Lifting up his schoolbag from the side he looks through it and pulls out his duel disk. Double checking to see if it was really clear he placed the duel disk onto the bed "It's safe"

 _"Oh thank the lord, I could barely breath it there!"_ Ai sighs as he stretches his arms.

"You don't breath" Yusaku quickly replies as he looks down to the dark ignis.

 _"Yeah, but what if I did? I would be a goner"_ Ai looks over his shoulders to the bathroom _"I don't why you think you still have to hide me from your girlfriend now that she has told you that she knows that you are Playmaker, plus she was also a part of the lost incident with you. Don't you think that she deserves to know about me. And there is also the fact that one day her own ignis might find her; so it's reasonable to think that she might need to know about us in advance"_ he leans over with his arms folded.

"Trust me. I have my reasons for not doing so" Yusaku pulls on his shoes as he looks over to the dark ignis.

 _"I know better than to hope for a clear answer from you_ " the Dark Ignis replies with a sigh.

"Hey, you need to trus-" Yusaku's eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. He quickly snatched the duel disk and shoved it into his bag. With no time to spare Miyu walked opened the door and greeted Yusaku with a puzzled gaze. She was wet all over and covered herself with a towel wrapped around her chest which he held onto. Giving the boy a quick look she saw that he was almost dressed and appeared to be looking a little nervous.

"Who are you talking to?" Miyu raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was talking to myself. I do it every now and then" Yusaku answers.

"I see. From the fact that you are dressed; I'm guessing that you won't be joining me after all" she observes in a tone of voice that made her come across as disappointed in him, but no selfish enough to actually make him feel guilty.

"Yeah about that...I'm going get cleaned up at my place later..." Yusaku reassures her.

"Your place? You promised me that you was going to stay the night, remember? You said you would take me out to that carnival that just came in town tomorrow " Miyu who was slightly agitated by how her boyfriend seemed to have forgotten his promise to her.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember " Yusaku admits as he looks up to the girl. She holds her hands out to him which he takes.

"C'mon the water is going get cold" She guides him into the bathroom with her. Before Yusaku could react he saw Miyu's hands reach around her towel and pull it off of her, and just like that. She was naked once more and Yusaku had a front row seat to the sight.

"Alright, you win" Yusaku pulled his shirt off and throws it to the ground and drags his jeans off.

Moments later they were both under the warm stream of water that washed their bodies. They looked to each other in the eye. Their hair now completely soaked and hanging down. Miyu brushes her hands through her hair and rolls it back to leave her forehead clear. The steam gave them a curtain of warmth as they both smile. Their bodies' were being taken of in one way by the stream of hot water that burned them so good. Yusaku cupped his hair back as he lifts his head to feel the heat of water on his scalp.

Miyu grins as she moves forward and wraps her arms around her love. Pushing him gently against the tiles of the wall. She begins to kiss down on his neck. She slightly moans as she feels her back being washed by the tropical streams. She lifts her head upwards and kisses Yusaku's cheeks with a heartfelt passion "See is this really that bad?" she asks him, already knowing the answer that she would receive from him. Yusaku mumurs at her words as he places his hands on the back of Miyu's shoulders, slowly making his way down her back.

Miyu begins to kiss the boy as she holds him close enough for both their chests to be touching. the sizzling sensation of the water washing over them made their bodies feel even more great. Miyu's eyes soften as she smiles through their kiss, never wanting to let him go. And he felt the same about her. His hands stop at the bottom of back. Her skin felt so soft, so amazing. Miyu's own hands run down Yusaku's chest. Though the skin appeared to be unharmed, she could feel the pain from his childhood. The same pain she too felt.

Her fingers brush down across the boy's torso meanwhile Yusaku's fingers brush back up to the back of her shoulders. Their lips reconnect over and over. Water drips down their eyes; almost blurring the other in front of them. Miyu's hand moved back to place itself over the boy's heart. Her nails ever so gently gliding against his skin. He can almost feel them along his surface, but he couldn't be too sure. His own fingers move around the girl's shoulders all the way to the front.

Miyu could barely keep her eyes open from the exposure to water in them, the same was true with Yusaku. It didn't hurt or anything like that, it was just an odd feeling. Yusaku moves his mouth to the girl's chin as he sends a series of gentle yet precise pecks of his lips down the trail down to her collar bone and stops his path as he finishes it at the very top of her left breast. He the begins a new pattern. The reverse of the one before. His trails up her neck giving the same gentle touch and affection to her skin.

She could do nothing but smile at him. Her own hands glide down the boy's arms until her own hands was touching his. Joining their hands together they lean into each other. Their eyes keep track of the other. Yusaku releases his own hands and guides them back to his partner's shoulders. She followed after as her hands moved against his face to make sure that this moment was really happening. Yusaku's hand move down, glazing down the girl's skin.

The sound of the running water hitting the tile beneath them all that they could hear. The steam coming off of their bodies clouded the rest of the world. Yusaku nuzzles his nose against her neck as his hands glide down lower. Moving to her butt. His fingers caress her, hold her close. Miyu's lifts her head up unable to hold back her feelings. The moment was just right. Yusaku's right hand leaves her lower part and moves its way back up to her lower back while his left hand remained.

His right hand drifts across the side of Miyu and softly presses itself against her breast. Yusaku rubs his thumb against the nub of the mound. Miyu rubs her head against the boy's shoulder as her own hands follow down his chest and lands on his right hip. She strokes her hand down across the boy's area; seeing that it had somewhat hardened. She gives the brightest tooth full smile as she slowly turns around takes hold of his hands as she puts them on her chest.

She feels the boy's had moving against her with care and love. She feels his fingers taking hold of her. She tilts her head to the side allowing for her love to rain down a number of kisses on the exposed side of her neck. She uses her right hand to run through the boy's hair; taking a fistful. The boy's mouth stopped in the middle of her skin as he captures it with his lips. Miyu softly moans at the attention that the boy was giving her.

Yusaku's left hand leaves the girl's breast and makes it way down to its new destination. On the way the boy uses all of his fingers to slowly press against her skin until they reached her pelvis. Soon enough his fingers begun to enter her. Only one at the time but it still good enough to send Miyu off of the edge. The rest of his hand rubbed against the girl in all the right ways to make her go wild. The heat of water streamed all over them and across the girl's face to where she had to close her eyes but her smile remained.

The feeling of her lover's mouth against her neck, the feeling of his hand pressing against her chest and his other hand that entered her body over and over with always same feeling of care and want made Miyu moans. Her hand continues to run through the boy's hair and her other hand moves behind her and takes hold of her lover. She squeezes softly as she slides her hand up and down across him. Miyu slowly rocked her body as she slightly opens her eyes the best that she could with her eyes being drenched.

She turns her body and kisses the boy deeply.

"We are supposed to be cleaning ourselves..." she whispers as she wraps her arms around Yusaku's neck.

"Are you complaining?" Yusaku chuckles as he cups her face with his hand.

"Not a bloody chance" she kisses him once more.

After a few minutes of drying themselves off. They were in the middle of getting change. Miyu was busy drying off her hair with a rounded red hairdryer as she blows her hair. She stands in front of the mirror in his bedroom with Yusaku in its view. Yusaku was putting on a new shirt as he brushing it down. Yusaku looks to the back of the girl "What do you want to do now?" he asks. Miyu sees the boy's reflection in the mirror and simply shrugs. Moving her hand through her hair to test to see if was dry enough.

"Well we are heading out to the carnival in the evening tomorrow, so I don't think that we need an early night. It's just went half seven; so we could go out to eat. My parents left some money to treat ourselves" Miyu turns off the hairdryer places it on her desk. She walks over to her closet and pulls out a couple pieces of clothes for herself. She turns and looks to Yusaku with a smile on her face. She walks over to her bed and removes her towel from her body.

"Hey, speaking of your folks. How come I haven't met them yet?" Yusaku asks out of curiosity. He looks as he sees Miyu changing she had already put on the basics of a bra and underwear and was in the process of putting on a long-sleeved purple top.

After pulling a pair of black shorts up her body she turned to Yusaku "I've been trying to get them to meet you, but something always comes up at the last second. My father is always busy at the garage and my mom is always traveling around for her job" she explains while she was pulling a pair of leggings up her legs "I honestly have never seen them at the same time since we moved her which certainly didn't help with my confidence in moving in, but it all worked out in the end..." she turns her torso in his direction.

"They send money my way every week. Not enough to go all out, but after buying everything that I would need, I will still have more than enough" Miyu adds as she rolls up her sleeves "We'll give an hour, then we can get going. If you want that is..."

"That sounds great" Yusaku smiles back.

"I knew that you would love it" she laughs as she walks out of the room "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" she calls out to him from the other room. Yusaku looks over his shoulder towards his schoolbag. He slowly moves over to it.

"Yeah, can you get me some water?" He calls back to her as he flips his bag open and sees Ai snoozing in the bottom "Great, he's asleep...wait how can he be asleep?" Yusaku thought to himself as he leans closer to it "I should be heading out soon...please be quiet and stay hidden"

 _"Yeah, Yeah. I know the drill"_ Ai says lazily with a dismissive hand wave.

From inside the kitchen Miyu pulls out a glass from the units and fills it with water from the tap. Looking at the entrance to the room she carefully pulls out a white container from the shelf and shakes out a pill which she drops into the glass. Taking a spoon from the rack she crushes the tablet in the glass and swirls it around. She bats her eyes as she sees the glass fizz up "I love you, Yusaku and you'll will always love me" she whispers to herself with a smirk.


	10. Don't Call me Sweetheart

**Public Obsession**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Don't Call Me Sweetheart**

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Miyu says in pure joy as both she and Yusaku hold each other's hands as they venture into the depths of the grounds of the carnival. They walk among the large crowd that was all around the place. Rides, performers, vendors - the place had it all.

"I would hope that it would be considering how much that it cost us to get in" Yusaku feels the girl's hand tighten around his. She looks to him with a small smile, and the look in her eye that shook his very core, and not in a negative way. The look she gave him was the same one that he has fallen for time and time again "Let's find something that doesn't have the line the size of the place" he looks around and spots one of the stalls that just had what looked like a family lining up, other than that, the ghost was clear.

"Oh...Horseshoe Toss? I have actually never tried that one" Miyu excitedly heads towards the stall and drags Yusaku along for the ride. They both see the family in front finish up their turn and walk off which left them as the next ones in lines. The man behind the stall looked to the couple with a smile as he steps aside to reveal the game.

"Step right on up and get the horseshoes on the on the poles and win a prize!" the man points at the wall covered in stuffed animals, "You think that you are up for the job?"

"Yusaku...I want a turn" Miyu smiles at the boy.

"I know you do. Why else would you have dragged me over here" he pays the man and steps away to give Miyu room to move. She picks up the horseshoe off of the counter. She smiles as takes a step back and swings her arm "Wish me luck!"

"I don't believe in luck" Yusaku scoffs.

Miyu hurls the first horseshoe and misses her target. She turns her head and looks back at Yusaku "Aww... really?... not even for me?" she chirps.

"...Good Luck..." Yusaku grumbles under his breath.

"See? Was that so hard?" Miyu giggles as she hurls the second horseshoe and easily lands on the pole which even surprised the store runner. Her eyes light up with joy as she eagerly lifts her hand and points to one of the prizes. A small stuffed bear.

"You did that on purpose. Well at least you got yourself a-" Yusaku jolts back as Miyu presses the bear against his chest. Miyu smiles, leaning in and kissing the boy on his cheek.

"This your new friend, Yusaku" Miyu shrugs with a sweet smile "What are you going to name it?"

Yusaku blushes a bright pink as he nervously turns away "N-name it? I'm n-not doing that"

Miyu leans in and rests her hands on her hips "Oh yes you are. c'mon, Yusaku. Would it kill you to lighten up and have fun?" she teases the boy in a playful manner. The schoolboy looks back to Miyu with a timid smile as he looks into her eyes.

"I have fun..." he sheepishly disputes her.

"Really...? When might that be?" Miyu kept her playful manner as she mimics a scolding tone. Yusaku leans towards her and whispers into her ear. The young girl blushes as she hears the boy's words. Miyu folds her arms and flicks her hair back "Well... that is understandable... I have fun with that too... a whole lot of fun". Miyu then looks around to see all the other games around her "Look!". She drags Yusaku as she makes her way towards the sight that caught her attention.

"High Striker?" Yusaku comments, stopping along with Miyu "You're gonna try that one?"

"Nope..." Miyu leans her chest towards Yusaku with a grin on her face "You are. C'mon, at least to try to have fun... for me?"

"You're gonna pull that card on me?" Yusaku eye-rolls as he steps towards the contraption and passes money over to its attendee, a woman with long blonde hair with a low-cut blue top and black shorts and boots. She takes the money from Yusaku and sends a smile his way. Yusaku cracks both of his knuckles before grabbing hold of the mallet on the side. His eyes tense and his arms wobble under the weight. He breaths in and out and swings the mallet down, as he did. His duel disk glows and Ignis' eye opens up for a split second. The machine is sent into a spiral of purple electricity and reveals a score that made the attended shocked.

"...Woah..." Miyu's jaw drops.

"Yeah... I must not know my own strength, crazy right?" Yusaku calmly replies whilst glaring down at his duel disk. The eye closes again but this time in the shape of a smile. Yusaku turns his attention over to the prize-rack which consisted of nothing but cheap plastic toys or generic stuffed animals, which Yusaku wasn't fond of either. Yusaku sheepishly lifts his finger and picks out his prize. The attendee reaches over and grabs a white tiger stuffed toy, handing it over to the winner.

The blonde woman double-glances at Yusaku, offering a new smile "That... that was amazing! That's almost quadruple the last highest score! You are so cool, you gotta go again!" she adds with a flirtatious tone, one that Yusaku was either ignoring or just wasn't picking up on, unlike his girlfriend. Miyu's teeth grit.

"Sure, I would love to-" the boy was stopped by Miyu who drags him away "What's up with that? I thought you said that you wanted me to have fun?"

"Not that much fun" Miyu disputes "Plus, there are tons of other games to play! Oh... and it would be a crime if we didn't go on the Ferris wheel"

* * *

"I don't like it here, Emma. Too noisy" Aoi sombrely exhales as she and the older woman make their way through the grounds of the carnival. They walked next to each other, even with the brunet grabbing onto Emma every now and then to avoid getting separated amongst the large crowd. Emma saw the subtle sight of discomfort in the schoolgirl's eyes and worked to try to lower her worries as much as humanly possible. The older woman picks at the candy floss with her hand, picking out small chunks and pushing them past her lips.

"Aoi-chan, you are safe here. Nothing bad is going to happen, just try and have some fun, alright?" Emma offers the best support that she could, picking at another piece of her candy floss "I know that you wanted to go with your brother, but he had some business to do, thus he asked me to step in. Think of this as a sort-of *sisterly bonding*, plus I always wanted an excuse to come here, but the sight of a grown woman in a carnival by herself... it just... a really, really sad image"

"I find that hard to believe" Aoi replies, "You could go to any guy in the street and ask him to take you here and he would"

"Probably..." Emma tilts her head with a modest gaze "But any guy who would do that is probably a whole lot sadder than me just coming here by myself, desperate too," Emma eats another chunk of her candy floss, now talking with her mouth fall "But... I would still probably do it... if he was hot"

"You almost had me thinking that you were above that" Aoi rolls her shoulders back, dressed in a sky-blue shirt and shorts and shoes.

"Hey... if it ain't broke..." Emma shrugs, dressed in a tight-fitting light-purple shirt, jeans and boots. Her hair was brushed over her right side and she wears lipstick.

"That's a really immoral thing to do" Aoi turns to the older woman.

"But it's perfectly legal, which is a huge step-up from most other things that I do" she nonchalantly says while still in the middle of chewing the candy in her mouth "So... you wanna actually do anything here? There are a couple cool stands and even some fun rides. Don't worry, princess... your brother is paying for it all"

"There are lines everywhere. Getting on just one ride will probably take an hour" the brunet observes.

"Don't be so gloom, Aoi-chan" Emma teases, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out her phone "You wanna know the sweetest thing about all tickets being digital these days? They're easy as shit to hack. I only need my phone" the pink-haired woman showcases her phone screen to the brunet. Aoi's eyes glare as she sees that their pass was changed "Say hello to expresso! Font of the line, here we come. Thank god for shitty security". Emma and Aoi look down to their left wrists to see the red LED change to green.

"You have a hacking app on your phone...? How did you come up with that?" Aoi asks with a surprised tone.

"What are you? An undercover cop or something?" Emma chuckles as she showcased the bracelet on her wrist to one of the workers. He examines it and nods, letting both her and Aoi walk past the line "Chill would you, Aoi? Just enjoy the evening, you deserve it"

"My brother gave you enough for buying the express passes" Aoi comments.

"Hey... he said that I could keep what was left..." Emma shrugs with an innocent smile "Don't blame the player, blame the game"

* * *

Miyu and Yusaku walk towards the exit, fingers interlocked. Miyu smiles, turning to her boyfriend "Just need to use the bathroom... be back in a sec." she pecks her lip on the boy's cheek and heads off towards the bathrooms which left Yusaku standing by himself. He could see that the part of the carnival was mostly void of people except for himself and a few of the workers in the distance. It was quiet, too quiet. He looks down to his duel disk as he feels tapping on his hand.

 _"Aye, hotshot - how's the sweet date going?"_

"Fine... until he hacked that game back there. What were you thinking? You could have been caught"

 _"But... I wasn't"_ A.I waves his hand " _Plus you know me... I'm your wingman, I thought the show would impress your girl and I was right!"_

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like you watched several bad Rom/Coms back-to-back"

" _HEY!"_ the dark ignis folds his arms and turns away from Yusaku " _What I do in my spare time... IS NONE of your business"_

"Okay... that was something that I could have gone without knowing..." Yusaku says under his breath "I can't believe you coaxed me into bringing you along with me. I look stupid walking around with this duel disk on"

" _With the duel disk? I might be the A.I, but you're the one who isn't living in reality"_ the ignis jokes with a small laugh " _You promised to take me on the Ferris wheel with you, plus you have been hiding me away in your bag for the past few days. I need some time to breathe"_

"Why do I keep making promises that I have no intention of keeping, seriously... what is wrong with me" Yusaku slaps the side of his head.

" _I don't know, but it might have to do with those weird chemicals in your system"_ the dark ignis replies with a shrug " _You been unusually chirpy since they started showing up in your body"_

"What?" the boy questions as he sees the Ignis shrink back down into his duel disk. Moments later, Miyu came around his side and grabs his arm, smiling "Alright... that's taken care of. Let's get going to that ride, shall we?"

"Of course!" Yusaku agrees as Miyu offers her hand to him. He takes it into his own and they begin to traverse their way through the grounds, towards the Ferris Wheel. Miyu leans in closer to the boy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Going to be a big line, gonna take a while to get on... sucks that we couldn't get one of those express passes. Would've made this whole night a whole lot more fun," Miyu glances down to the bracelet on her wrist and the red light. Yusaku nods, taking a glance to his other wrist with the same colour.

"Yeah... it would be awesome if there was somehow a way to get an express pass, now that would be really helpful" He expresses in a sarcastic tone, one subtle enough for his Ignis to hopefully hear. He prayers were answered as the bracelet on his wrist was shocked by a jolt of light-blue electricity, turning the LED from red to green. He sees that Miyu was now looking down on her wrist, being puzzled by the change "Well... looks like you can be helpful when you want to..." he thinks to himself.

"That's odd..." Miyu keeps her gaze low "Look at this, Yusaku, my LED changed"

"Oh... I forgot to tell you. While you were in the bathroom I went out and got the upgrade, it must have just now kicked in," the boy lies through his teeth, trying to convince the woman stood next to him. Miyu returns his words with a questionable gaze.

"... Oh... I see. I thought that you could only buy two standard tickets?"

"Oh-well... you see... I was compensated for breaking that record in the last game, they were really impressed by me" Yusaku replies, biting his lip.

"I noticed that you have that effect on a lot of other girls..." Miyu almost hissed her words.

"It's my curse, I suppose" He playfully wraps his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, though Miyu was not showing to be too fond of his humour, she glares forward and frowns.

"Yes, because any reasonable man would be upset about his tendency to woo' every girl he comes across" Miyu's forced a smile, turning her head to face Yusaku, "C'mon. Now that we have these bad-boys, we can skip right in front of the line... now to get to that Ferris Wheel"

* * *

"Alright, now time for the Ferris Wheel" Emma almost sings as she guides Aoi towards the front of the cue. The pink-haired woman revealed her bracelet to one of the workers. He stepped aside and let her along with Aoi pass and entered one of the passenger components. They take their seats and wait for the ride to start.

"Sorry, there are only two spaces left. You alright to share with another two?"

"That sounds fine"

Emma hears the exchange happening outside of their component. And with it, she sees a teenage girl with dark-pink hair step in to join them. Emma also noticed how she was holding the hand of a boy, she could figure that was most-likely her partner. Sure enough, she sees a boy with blue and pink spiked hair which shared a strikingly similar appearance to Playmaker. Yusaku and Miyu sit down on the opposite side, looking up at both Emma and Aoi.

"Fuck" Miyu curses as she spots Aoi who also shared the same expression.

"Miyu? Yusaku?" Aoi blushes in embarrassment "I d-didn't know that-that you would be here"

"I could say the same about you, Aoi... how's it... how's it going?" Miyu crosses her legs and leans forward.

"F-Fine, I suppose"

"Okay... that's uh-good" Miyu glances over to Emma "Whose your friend?"

"Emma, Emma Bessho" the older woman crosses her arms "Miyu, right?"

"Yeah... that's me" Miyu shrugs and smiles "Good to finally meet you, Emma. Aoi has talked about you plenty of times, but I never expected you to be... so... old. I just presumed that you were a friend from another school"

"Oh-oh... I see how we're doing this..." Emma rolls her eyes.

"No, no. I didn't mean to come across as so... rude. I was just a little taken back, that's all" Miyu apologetically responds "You... you look great"

"I know" Emma grins, leaning back in her seat "That your boyfriend?"

"Emma..." Aoi whispers.

"Yep," Miyu leans over Yusaku's shoulder "This is MY boyfriend, and he's adorable - Don't you think?"

"A little" Emma quickly responds to the dismay to Aoi who had to turn away to hide her red-face. The Ferris Wheel than begins to turn, slowly rotating and bringing them upward towards the sky.

Yusaku obviously recognized Emma, clearly knowing that she was Ghost Girl. They had interacted a few times in the last few months, and only once in the real world before. But this? Seeing her close up, only less than a metre away from him, it gave him a new glimpse of her. Her fair skin, and eyes that were mesmerizing to him. The lascivious way she adjusts her hips and crosses her legs. The gentle breaths that she takes, and most prurient of all was the rose-scented presume that was emanating from her.

"Eh... Yusaku?" Emma caught the boy looking over her "My eyes are up here, darling" she points to her head. Miyu's eyes widen, jolting the boy in his sides and making his gasps. Yusaku straightens his posture with rose-tinted cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. He can be quite a handful some times..." Miyu amends for her boyfriends' behaviour.

"No, worries... It's not his fault that I am that irresistible. I have yet to meet a living man that can resist me" Emma shrugs with a smirk "Plus he must be really daring to do that when his misses is sat right next to him, right Aoi?"

"Leave me out of it" the brunet shoots back.

From outside, down below on the ground. The operator jumps back from the console as it is covered by light-blue electricity, causing it to explode and be covered by flames. Back up with the four in their passenger unit, they feel the Ferris Wheel shake, almost like it was in the middle of an earth-crake. Emma jumps out of her seat and was thrown across onto Yusaku, banging her head with his. As she falls down, she clings onto the boy which eventually lead to her dragging him down with her onto the floor. Aoi and Miyu were then thrown across due to the shock of the unit. The lights inside with them break, shattering and sparking, covering them in the small piece of broken glass.

The Ferris Wheel has ceased all motion and movement with the four being stuck at the highest point of the ride. During the commotion, Yusaku's duel disk was removed from his wrist and breaks through the window and falls far away onto the ground, along with the dark ignis.

Emma slowly opens up her violet eyes, looking up to the boy straddling her who was knocked out of it, dazed and confused. Emma then noticed something else, something was dripping down on her face, something red. Her eyes widen, seeing the trail of blood flowing from a wound on the boy's head. She figures that he must have hit his head on the seat as they landed "Aw... shit," Emma whispers in shock. Her thoughts were short-lived as their unit was once again shaken, rolling Emma and the unconscious Yusaku on the ground, putting her on top of him.

The light-blue electricity climbs up the metal frame of the wheel, seemingly making its way towards the four.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... let's do another chapter, it could not have been that long since the last o- Oh boy... Vrains has ended during the time since the last chapter... wow... Okay... umm? I think I can work with this.**

 **In all seriousness, I apologise for the large delay between the chapter. I'll try to get the next one out faster if the support is there for it.**


	11. You Know that You Want Me

It was officially two days after the incident at the carnival, two long days. After getting a check-up, Yusaku was told to stay home and recover. Truth be told, he had no idea what happened that night, after he was knocked out, everything else was a mystery. When he came too, both Aoi and Emma were with him, strangely, Miyu wasn't there. Aoi told him that Miyu had a panic attack after the ordeal, which wasn't hard to believe when he considered their pasts.

So, here he was. Yusaku Fujiki at home...and bored, very bored. His mind was still woozy, so he didn't think entering Link Vrains would be a good idea. So here he was once again, lying on his bed and bored. Yusaku looks to the stand next to his bed that has his duel disk on it. Luckily, lost and found managed to get it back to him, annoying ignis included too. The teen was almost bored enough to try and talk to A.I, almost. He looks to the same stand which also had a can of cola on it, thanks to Miyu supplying him when she visited him before school.

His ears prick at the sound of someone knocking at his door. He grumbles, sitting up and sliding off his bed, "Who could that be?" he says under his breath, making his way to the door. He opens it and is stunned, being greeted by someone he least expected. Emma Bessho, dressed in her jumpsuit. She holds her helmet in her right arm. She slants her neck and smiles, "Oh, you're up. That's a good sign that you're making a recovery..." she looks over his shoulders and into the apartment, "Sorry for dropping by unannounced, but Aoi wouldn't shut-up until I agreed to see how you were doing. That girlfriend of yours doesn't seem to like talking about you to Aoi"

"Hey, you're the girl from the fairground?" Yusaku lies, not wanting her to know he already knew her beforehand, "I thought that you looked familiar. It was...Emma, right? Well as you can see, I'm fine. There's no need for Aoi to worry about me" the blue and pinked haired teen then goes to close the door.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you...alone. And since its just us, it seems like the right time. Can I come in?" Emma asks.

"Uh... sure..." Yusaku moves to make room for Emma. She enters the apartment and closes the door behind her. She explores her surroundings, spotting the decrepit look to the whole place. She places her helmet on the coatrack, "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's start by getting the fact that you are a terrible liar out of the way, Playmaker..." Emma narrows her eyes, "I saw the way that you looked at me that night, it had such familiarity to it. Plus, Aoi told me who you were..." Emma moves over and sits on Yusaku's bed and crosses her legs. Emma spots the discomfort in the boy's eyes, "And you know that I'm Ghost Girl. We already know each other, so I don't want you to make this awkward, understand?"

"Wait... Aoi knows? Since when...?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Use your brain. Blue Angel gives Playmaker a love bite, only for you to have the same mark. Aoi isn't dumb, Yusaku."

"So you, Aoi and Miyu all know? Damn it..." Yusaku curses as he face-palms, "Well, at least Aoi had to tell you so that means it isn't too easy to figure out..."

Emma chuckles, "Nope. You were already a prime candidate for me. Aoi just saved me the trouble of proving it."

"Right..." Yusaku stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "I got a feeling that isn't what you wanted to talk about?"

"Correct," Emma smiles, "I wanted to talk to you about Miyu, I think she's not who she says she is..."

"What?" Yusaku gasps, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I did some research on her, and some things just aren't adding up. For example, have you actually seen her parents? They are still alive as far as the network is concerned, but I can't track them down. I can't even get simple photos of them."

"No, that's not right. Miyu told me that they are always working, they hardly ever see her. That's all, why are you even looking into her anyway?"

Emma shrugs, "Something about her doesn't sit right with me. With my career, I've come to realize when people are putting on false fronts. And Miyu has one of the most obvious fake masks that I have ever seen," she looks back and spots the can of cola on the side. She had a slight thirst from the long ride to the apartment, "Do you mind if I nick that can?" she asks. Yusaku glares, walking to the stand and picking up the can. He throws it to Emma who catches it.

"All yours. Miyu always gives me more than I could possibly need..." Yusaku sits down on the bed, opposite to Emma, "Now that you mention it, Miyu has been slightly weird sometimes. I can't explain it, but there is something more to her. But that doesn't mean she's secretly is a bad person. She just has a lot to hide from the world, like me," Emma opens the can and takes a swig, "So If you would, please stop looking into my girlfriend."

Emma traces her fingers along her lips, tasting something irregular in the drink, "What the hell is in this can? It tastes...odd...almost bitter..."

"Huh?" Yusaku shrugs, "It was left out for hours before you got here. If you want, I can get you a fresh one from the fridge..."

"Nah, don't worry... it's probably just warm that's all..." she takes another swig, this time finding the taste less strange, "Weird..." she stands, "Listen, I know it looks bad that I was looking into Miyu, but being cautious is a part of my job. If I see something remotely out of place, I look into it..." she takes a sip from the can, "This is actually really good, hopefully, it's also low in sugar...," she turns her back to Yusaku as her body shakes, becoming hot, hotter than before.

In less than a second, she was overcome with desire. Somehow, for some reason, she was horny. But what brought it on? Her mind raced with the explicit thoughts of what she wanted and needed. Her womanhood slowly becomes wet, proving her sudden sexual desire. It was unbearable, she needed to sort herself out because ridding home like the way she was would be impossible. She barely could stand, her legs were trembling and her breathing spikes.

Yusaku lies back down, "Well, with that out of the way, you can leave now, I don't think you have any other reason to stay here. Feel free to take some of those cans home with you if you want. Now, if you would excuse me...I have sheer boredom here to keep me company... see you..." he dismissed Emma.

Emma walks towards Yusaku, dropping the can on the ground and smirking, "Is that so?" she mused. Before Yusaku could question her actions, Emma had climbed onto the bed and positioned herself over his face, straddling him with her full weight. The teen's eyes widen as he feels the harsh faux leather of her jumpsuit pressed against his mouth and nose. Yusaku moves his hands to push the woman off, however, the woman grabs his wrists and fights with them to hold them down, "...Yeah... that feels good..." she coos.

In the midst of the struggle, Yusaku feels the slow forming of a wet patch around Emma's crotch area, eventually, it soaks enough to stick mildly to his lips. With that, Yusaku could taste the faint essence of the woman sitting on his face. He should've been stronger, he should have been able to resist his urges, but he lost that battle. He lightly presses his tongue against the damp material over his face. Emma leans her head back and moans as she rocks on his face, "...That's it... that's the spot..."

Yusaku feels his dick grow hard in his pants from the actions of the woman. His chin became almost-coated in the woman's wetness leaking from her suit. Yusaku couldn't even compare the taste of the woman to any other girl he's tasted before, Emma's aroma was so different. She was still good, but in a way that was different from Miyu, even that was impossible for him to explain, nor did he have time to think about it as the mere fact of Emma sitting on his face was taking away all of his awareness and replacing it with an equal amount of lust.

Emma slides down the boy's frame and sits over his chest, leaving a slug trail of her wetness along the way.

"Yusaku… who would've guessed that you have the hots for me? Oh my...I think that I might be blushing," Emma cups the boy's face in her gloved hands, "Did you seriously enjoy me sitting on your face? Oh my...how deprived of you..." she leans towards Yusaku's right ear until her lips were centimetres from his skin, "I'm wet. You're hard. We're both smart people, so I don't need to tell you what that means," she whispers with withdrawn breath as she stretched her words. She arches her back away from the boy as she reaches for the zipper of her jumpsuit.

She flicks the zipper and lets it swing back and forth, like a mild pendulum for a few short-lived moments. Yusaku's eyes attract themselves towards the moving zipper, watching its pattern like he was being hypnotized by its arc of movement. Yusaku lets a small path of drool sliver down his cheek in awe of the woman. Unable to speak a single word, let alone a single syllable, instead he chose to remain in silence to avoid making a fool of himself, however hard it was becoming.

Spotting the spark of awe that was dazzling in the schoolboy's eyes, Emma's hand reaches around her zipper in a laboriously long and gruelling wait, like she was teasing him and fore longing her little game for as long as possible. With her straddling Yusaku's waist, he had little choice except to play along. Emma then pulls on her suit's zipper, revealing her bra and skin beneath. Further down, she had lowered the zipper right next to her crotch. The top of her panties and navel were on full display.

Yusaku's mouth waters before the sight of the woman, her fair skin, her bust and the small teaser in the form of her underwear, "...immaculate...," Emma smiles at the wonder expressed by the boy under her. She pushes Yusaku down to be lying on the bed. Her hands wrap around the boy's wrists, she holds his arms down and leans close to him. She moves her hips against the boy under her, moving back and forth over his crotch with her full weight.

"You're so cute, Yusaku, trying to act all stoic...we both know that we want this... that you want me..., so please... keep being stoic, it will be fun to break that mask of yours...," Emma whispers in Yusaku's ear as her lips curve into a smirk. Her eye moves to spot the love bite on his neck, "Oh... what's this? This isn't the one that Aoi gave you... she wouldn't be this violent..." Emma's hand traces around the bruise, Yusaku cringes at the pain that was brought on by the woman's touch, "Oh...does that hurt, Yusaku? It does look quite nasty..."

"Stop that" Yusaku mumbles, he jolts when Emma presses her thump against the mark, "Ow"

"Oh...you poor baby... do you have a boo-boo? I hope that you don't think that I'm going to kiss it better..." Emma libidinously coos. She sits back up, still straddling Yusaku's waist. She softly runs her hands over the bare skin peeking through her unzipped jumpsuit, "Come, Yusaku... show me just how much you want me..." her hands move down her stomach and navel, she stops just on the top of her panties. Her skin was glistening from being trapped in the jumpsuit all day.

Yusaku sits up, Emma cups his cheeks with her hands and kisses him, biting his lip and drawing back with it still in her teeth. She loosens her grip and lets the boy's bottom lip spring back. They kiss again, and again, and again. Emma's hands slither around Yusaku's head to play with his hair. She leads the boy's head to her chest and marvels at him kissing her bare skin. He focuses on her collar bone, moving down in quick succession. Her breasts were made inaccessible due to her bra, same with her womanhood.

It was clear that Emma was taking her time and enjoying the long game of theirs.

For now, Yusaku was limited to little of the woman's form, though still beautiful and a marvel. Emma leans over and kisses the boy's neck, making her way up to his ear, "Take your shirt off..." she whispers. The blue and pink-haired teen scoots back and lifts his black shirt over his head and throws it off to the side. Emma's eyes trace over the boy's semi-muscular frame, he wasn't a brute or anything like that, but he was clearly in shape and his body was toned just right.

"My, my..." Emma remarks as she stands off the bed and grabs Yusaku's hands, leading him up, "Let's move this along..." she pushes him against the wall to the room. Like a spider in its web striking its prey, Emma was once again on Yusaku. She captures his lips with her own. Yusaku's hands travel down to Emma's hips, however, the woman slaps them away, "Hands off. You can only touch me with your mouth... for now..." her hands then work on her jumpsuit, stretching it out and moving her bra down to reveal her breasts.

Emma unclips the concealment and allows it to drop off, her breasts were now on display for the boy. She moves her hands over Yusaku's shoulders and guides him down to the floor, leaning against the wall while she sits in his lap. Emma grabs the boy's hair and moves him to her chest. Yusaku captures the woman's right nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. Emma moans, ruffling her hands through his hair, pushing him further into her chest.

"That's...it...," she throws her head back when she feels the boy's tongue run over the nub. She squeezes her butt down on Yusaku's member, grinding on it. The boy licks, sucks and even bites the woman's breast in a string of quick but impactful movements. At that moment, Yusaku goes to the woman's pelvis but was once against denied by her, "What did I say? No hands" she grabs his wrists and forces them up against the wall, "Now...continue as you were..."

Yusaku moves to Emma's other breast and takes that nipple into his mouth, applying the same movement with his tongue as he did the other one. Emma's cheeks burn bright red as she smiles, eyes half-closed. She still rocks on the teen's member, teasing him and readying him for what is to come. Seeing that Yusaku was busy focusing on her chest, Emma slides her hands down his torso and unbuttons his jeans. She adjusts herself back slightly, moving her hands into his jeans and strokes his manhood.

Yusaku groans at her actions, breaking his usual stoic front. Emma's eyes widen as she slides her other hand down her body and unclips her belt, throwing it away. She adjusts her jumpsuit and moves her panties to the side, "Enough fooling around... now you can use more than your mouth..." she lifts herself up and pulls the boy in for a kiss, while she drops down on his manhood. The boy was then thrown into a heated frenzy, feeling himself enter the older woman.

"Hey... look at a girl when you're fucking her..." Emma grabs Yusaku's chin and turns his head to be looking her way, they kiss again. They now enter a long breathless stream of kisses, not moving their lips apart, instead, they remained attached by the first in the chain. For now, they lean closer in. Meanwhile, Emma rolls her hips to engulf Yusaku's manhood, again and again, making the pair moan through to the other's mouth. Yusaku wasn't anything special when it came to size, after all, it was the real world. It was not like she was expecting him to be a giant in that department. Though, he still had enough girth to pleasure her.

Emma parts her lips from Yusaku and turns her attention to the side of his neck that was clear and without the mark. She grins as she leans in and takes a patch of his flesh in his mouth. Yusaku moans, breaking his composure with ease, as he now deals with the pleasure coming from the woman's mouth and her pussy, all working to make him feel amazing. He thought of moving his hands to explore her body but soon remembered that she would just stop him, her own special way of teasing him.

It was clear to him that Emma knew what she was doing, she had so much more talent when it came to this. The way she moves her body perfectly, her seductive attitude and the way she carries herself. She knew how to pleasure him, far more than Miyu, even Aoi. Emma was perfect... almost unbelievably so. With Miyu and even Aoi, they had to work together for the best experience for each other, but Emma already knew what to do and how to do it. Emma was taking charge and damn did it feel amazing.

Without warning, Emma moves off of his dick and grabs the boy, leading him up to his feet and turning them, with Emma pressed against the wall. She holds the jumpsuit off of her pelvis along with her underwear, "Fuck me," were her only words to him. Yusaku agrees, pressing her further against the wall and lifting her leg upward as he enters her. Emma brings her arms around the cyberese-duellist, wrapping her legs around his waist too.

Yusaku moves in and out of the woman's entrance in a continuing rhythm, never faulting from it. Emma moans as she too moves her hips to make their connection more powerful and pleasurable to them both. With the woman pinned against the wall, Yusaku was able to lift her with ease. He kisses up her chin and jawline, moving down to her breasts and taking one of her nipples back into his mouth. Yusaku then moves away from her chest, then kisses the woman's lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Emma's hands grab the boy's hair and roughly pulls at it.

They part their lips, "Can I use my hands now...?" the boy asks, weirdly innocently considering their current position.

"Wha…? Yes! YES!" Emma gasps as Yusaku pushed into her much further than the previous times. She throws her head into his shoulder, "Touch me anywhere! Just don't screw this up! If I don't cum, neither do you!" she then moans as she feels the boy's hands snaking their way into her jumpsuit and reaching behind her back. She then feels Yusaku's hand slide over her buttock and squeezes it. His mouth returns back to her right breast.

Emma holds the boy's head against her chest, grabbing his hair, "Is that all? I say that you can touch me anywhere and you just do the boring stuff? I'm h-honestly d-d-d-disappointed, Yusaku..." Emma sighs as she pushes herself forward and forces Yusaku to fall over. She was now back on top and in charge, "Want something done right... do it yourself as they say..." she holds her hands on the boy's stomach as she continues to ride him, rolling her hips at a break-neck pace.

"...Emma..." Yusaku moves his hands up her body and to her chest, his hands play with the woman's nipples, "...I'm...c-c-" Yusaku stops when he hears a phone begin to ring, the sound coming from the pocket of his jeans. Emma stops her motion altogether and focuses on the sound too. Yusaku reaches down and picks out his phone, "... It's...Miyu..." he froze over, scared for his life. Now his sense was returning to him, here he was cheating on his girlfriend with a much older woman.

"Answer it," Emma tells him as she moves off of him with a groan, "Such a turnoff. I was about to cum too..." she goes to retrieve her bra from the ground and fixes her hair.

"W-What? I c-cant..." Yusaku trembles.

"Might as well, I'm not in the mood anymore..." Emma zips her jumpsuit back up, "We aren't done here, Yusaku. We're going to do this again sometime... and we're going to finish it..." Emma grabs her belt and clips it around her waist. Yusaku answers the phone.

"Hi, beautiful, how are you?" Yusaku asks, trying to fake a happy tone.

"Sorry... were you sleeping? I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"What-no...It's fine, I wasn't doing...anything..."

Emma smiles as she listens to the boy's words.

"That's good," Miyu chirps, "Everyone at school is worried about you... after class is finished, I'll come over... maybe we can have a movie night?"

"Yeah...sounds good..." Yusaku stutters when Emma climbs back over him and gently kisses him. Emma winks before moving off of him, Yusaku left puzzled, looks up to the ceiling, "...Yeah... see you then, Miyu. Love you..." the call ends and he looks back to Emma who was smirking.

"Sounds like I better get going...we wouldn't want Miyu busting us, right?" Emma winks, "So...before I leave, can I get a couple cans of that cola?"


End file.
